Powers
by FairytaleFatale
Summary: Sarah's changed alot in 4 years, but now she's started to have strange dreams... what will happen when an old face turns up in her new life?JS COMPLETE
1. Nap Time

It was dark outside and the air was thick with power. All alone inside a circle of trees a girl sat; she couldn't have been older than 18. She sat with her eyes tightly shut chanting softly, her face the picture of intense concentration. Dark chestnut brown hair fluttered around her pale face, as if blown by a light breeze, choosing to ignore the fact that the night was a still as the grave. Her voice rose in the eerie night, louder and louder and louder, in a language unknown; until with a roll of thunder she raised her left hand into the air. Her eyes snapped open, glowing white, as lightning veined the sky.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we keeping you up Miss Williams?" a stony face, grey haired teacher glared at her yawning charge.

"Not at all Ms. Edis please continue" The said Miss Williams muttered from her place slumped face down over an algebra text book. There was an appricative laugh from the class as they saw the hated Math teacher turn crimson with fury "I will have none of that cheek young lady! This is you're last warning sit up or you're on the detention roll!"

Sarah Williams looked up at the seething woman blearily and sighed "I'm apologise profusly Ms Edis, please forgive me of the heinious act of daring to fall asleep during your frankly dull and tedious Math lessons that havent actually changed since the start of term. I further throw myself at your feet and plead with you not to put me on a detention list that I dont give a damn about and if it's not to much trouble can I please get on with my nap, you senile old bat" Taking a deep breath at the end of this exclamation she threw her self forward onto the desk again her head hitting the book with a satisfying THUMP.

After an award winning imitation of a goldfish, Ms Edis almost hissed at the girl "You... You... GET OUT OF MY CLASS YOUNG LADY I WILL NOT TOLERATE THAT KIND OF BEHAVIOUR IN MY CLASS! GETOUT!" Breathing heavily her eyes flashing dangerously, face a rather lovely shade of puce the math teacher glared holes into Miss Williams, daring her to think of a comeback.

Sarah smirked happily, always up for a challange "With pleasure" slinging her books into her bag which shewent onto throw across her shoulder she strode to the door followed with a stunned but loud applause and catcalls, pausing at the afformentioned door she took a bow (ever the actress) and stepped into the hall slamming it behind her.

"GET BACK TO WORK CLASS" Yelled one hell of an annoyed Math teacher in the wake of that display.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doors to Westbrooke High School were flung open prematurly by a fiery young woman with chestnut hair and swirly green and purplish-amber eyes. She strode as fast as she could away from that hell hole and into a familiar park not that far away.

_You shouldn't have done that_

She sighed at her mentle voice, yeah she probaly shouldnt have done it but she couldnt stand that woman's rant for one second longer it was just unbearable!

_Still you shouldn't have done it._

With a sigh she threw her self down under a tree, using her bag as a makeshift lumpy pillow, soon she fell into the dark embrace of sleep once more. Unaware of the eyes that watched her.

**So, Whatcha think? I know it's a bit short but I want to know if I should continue this! Plot ideas, constructive crit and praise needed! I'll give you naked chocolate Jareth cookie!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH OR ITS CHARACTERS WORLDS ETC! I DO OWN THIS LAPTOP AND BAG OF GUMMY BEARS! (CHARACTERS ARE 100 FICTICOUS AND ANY RESEMBLANCE OF SAID CHARACTERS (EG MS EDIS)IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL)**


	2. Suspicous Sherbet Things

Crystaline spheres were rotated from black gloved hand to black gloved hand, tiny semi-transparent figures acting out there lifes in them. They were watched intently by a pair of haunting, beautiful, mismatched eyes. One crystal in particular, it held the image of a young woman seemingly asleep under a tree.

"soon..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

She was walking through the labyrinth again, alone. Her friends were no where to be seen and the twists and alleys never seemed to end. She ran through it heart beating like a caged thing, a prickling feeling told her that death was just behind her.

_One more turn _she thought _just one more and I'll be safe_ but alas it always seemed to be the next turn and the next and the next. She was running full out now, sweat pouring from her brow throwing her self around corners as she could feel The Danger get closer... faster. With a sickening certainty she felt _it _catch up with her, _it's_ invisible claws reaching for her. She screamed then as she fell around a bend into a pair of strong arms.

"WHA!" Sarah yelled shooting up from her makeshift bed, her neck and back stiff from there uncomfortable position. She stretched feeling her vertabraepop back into place with a satisfing sound. "It was only a dream! Get over it" she told her self sternly getting up and grabbing her bag from the floor. She glanced half-heartedly at her watch "Oh no! It's five oclock! I dont believe this!" She pelted away from the park an uneasy sense of deja vu flickering at the edges of her conciousness.

It was fourty-five past when she got home, and collapsed against the door panting. She tumbled into the hall when the door she was leaning on was rudely opened "Woah!" She looked up from her position on the floor at her stepmothers angry face and grinned sheepishly "uhh... I'm sorry?" she hazard trying to look innocent.

"Uh uh! Not this time little lady! You're late, AGAIN! What do I have to do to get you to listen to me? What?" Her anger turned to tiredness and desperation at the end of this statement.

"I'm really sorry Karen, I just... lost track of time. It's my fault I know but still, I want you to know I am sorry for it." Sarah said sincerly pulling herself to her feet.

"Oh, nevermind, just please try to be more punctual? Your father and I will be back at midnight, try to stay out of trouble untill then."

"I will and no worries! Have fun!" She waved her parents off before sighing and running up the stairs to her younger brothers room. Smiling at the pretend-sleeping 6 year old boy. "Yo Tobes? I can see your eyes open."

"Awww man" cried the young boy sitting up in bed, sarah laughed and sat down beside him. "Will you read me a story, PWEASE?" Little Tobias Williams begged his sister, pulling on her shirt sleeve.

"Oh, go on then! Which one do you want tonight then?"

"The one about that man!"

"What man?"

"You knowwwwww... the one with the hair! And the bubbles!"

Sarah gave him a funny look "Sorry Tobes, you've lost me. Did mum let you eat those funny sherbet things again?"

"NUUUUUUU! The one about that that man who was that king and and and had the pretty bubbles and fell in love with that girl!"

"You have been eating those sherbet things havent you? I dont know that story at all Tobe-tobe"

Toby looked down cast and mumbled "...HE... told me 'bout it... likes me... sherbet things my..."

"What? Dad tells you it? Sherbet things?"

"NO! NOT DAD! The other man!"

Now seriously worried for her younger brothers sanity Sarah asked with a frustrated sigh "What other man?"

"THE GOBLIN KING!"

"..." One thought made it's way through sarahs buzzing mind right then, crystal clear and sparkling_Oh Fuck._

"Sarah? Sarah? Are you alright" He stared at her spaced-out sister's stricken face

She stared at her brother uncomprihendingly for a minute. "Go to sleep Toby, he doesnt exist, it's not real. NEVER call him again." With that flat emotionless statement her head still spinning Sarah got up, flicked the light off and left the room pausing at the doorway long enough to hear her brothers half-hearted, muttered words

"But I want a story...I wish the goblin king was here...right now."

**CLIFFIE! Oh yeah! No reviews yet but I can always prey for more! WooT! One more chapter out of my system, hopefully a bit longer than the last! Expect a new chapter soon, and remember, the offer of naked chocolate Jareth cookies still stands. Tell me what you think, what you want to see, what I failed and what I was good with!**

**Love and puppys!**

**Blondie S.**

**(PS I STILL DONT OWN THE LABYRINTH IF I DID I WOULDNT BE WRITING CRAPPY FANFICTIONS)**


	3. VACATION!

"TOBEY YOU FREAKING MORON!"

thunder rocked the house and lightning broke the sky. Clenching her hands she raced back into her brothers bedroom to see him in the familiar arms of a certain goblin king.

"Now now dear, thats hardly very nice now is it?" He asked, his voice an almost mocking drawl that was laced with danger and sexynosity...

_Think calm thoughts remember stoopid goblin king steals kiddys poisons fruit wears tights... really tight tights i mean there so... NO BAD! EEEEEVVVIIIILLLL!_

"Put the child down and step away" she hissed, adding in a voice dripping with poison "_Your Majesty_"

"Now why would I do a thing like that? He called and I came"

_BAD THOUGHTS! _After finealy working out how to put more than to sentances together and realising that the epitemy of evil was holding her little brother hostage AGAIN, she bit out a reply. "Yeah, well right now I dont give a flying rat's ass, so put the kid down and get the hell out of this house!"

"Oh, such a pity, and here's me hopeing we could catch up with old times, discuss the relavance of the universe, the meaning of life and such"

"Oh get over yourself you tight wearing fairy, I've beaten you before and I can do it again"_ oh no, now i've pissed him off... ahhh calling super-human magic weilding ultimate beings tight-wearing fairys is not good REPEAT not good... even if it is true... especially the tights NO GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THAT GUTTER!_

His demenor changed instantly, one second a graceful mocking-calm the next BOOM firecracker fury. Eyes flashing, sharp teeth bared. "Can you now, we'll just see about that" He stalked towards her with a liquid feline stride "How about another round in my labyr..."

"If you even try suggesting another go at your labyrinth I'm gonna hurt you." She spoke with a simple truthfulness "NO one has wished ANY one away. So there is no need."

The Monarch seemed puzzled for a moment, and Sarah felt a surge of pride and self-assurance _Oh yeah, whos da man? _Pausing for a moment to readjust his high-collard cloak and poets shirt he seemed to come to a mentle conclusion and smirked at her "Oh really my dear, did you just not hear your brother wi..."

She held up a hand "Stop right there, he wished you'd appear not that you'd take anyone anywhere"

"He did?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh well, I guess i'll just have to make myself cosy here then, he wished me here, he didnt say for how long" again the mocking, self-satisfied smirk leapt onto his features, eyes scanning her with unconcealed delight as she stood there doing what is commonly called 'the goldfish'

"You wouldnt?" It was more of a question than a demand, the teenager shocked at the idea of the (defeated) goblin king setting up camp in her brothers bedroom

"Yes, yes I would. You know it I know it." he looked at Toby (who he had since places back onto his bed) "he knows it."

Sarah gave a frustrated sigh and glared holes in the ever-so-good-looking evil dastardly handsome stylish... _BAD SARAH!_ she mentley reprimanded herself AGAIN his high goblin-ness was having a bad affect on her

"Anyway My dear" he made sure to emphasize the 'MY' "I thought you might be a little more pleased to see me alive, after our last little... confrontation"

She waved that away with a hand "Uh, I new you were alive and well, unfortunatly, Hog- I mean I just have my sources" she bit her lip not wanting to get her mirror-friends in toruble, she spoke to them less and less these days, she should really sort that out.

"Anyway you cant stay here, dont you have a kingdom to run?"

"I think I deserve a little vacation..."

That did it, she was pissed. "A VACATION A BLOODY VACATION!" her eyes flashed white for a second, her left hand clasping tightly shut. If looks could kill Jareth would be buried by now. "WHAT ABOUT MY PARENTS!"

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY? Man, Damn that plot bunny! Well hurry up and review cos ya know ya love me! Ummm... where do i go from here? Dont worry I'll just catch another bunny gets out fishing net and waits**


	4. Man, he's yummy!

**WOOT I GOT MY FIRST REVIEWER! Yayness and a box of magikal naked jareth cookies to crnflkgal, thankyou!**

**lildrusilla, this ones for you too! **

Chap 4... a breif interlude

He crossed the room in two strides, even through the teasing and the mocking and the sheer piss-taking that little hated thing (commonly called 'love') was burning in his heart. He had watched as the anger and power built until it was almost unbearable. Her eyes had flashed white he was sure. It wasnt a common occurance with mortals. "Sarah" he breathed tipping her chin up to look at him "What..."

"Honey! We're back!"

Sarah's eyes filled with panic, quickly disentangling herself from the Goblin King she ran from the room "Shhh dad, you'll wake Toby, what are you doing back so early?"

"Oh, the cinema was shut, something about technical difficultys and storms"

"oh"

"Shouldnt you be in bed anyway? School tomorrow after all" She watched her father and step-mum mount the first step, then the next. Another wave of panic swept through her _This is not happening to me! _she yelled mentley stepping back form the stairs _What am I going to do! I've got a fashionly unique ruler of the underground refusing to leave my house! This is so not good. _she quickly darted into Tobys room and grabbed the bemused, confused and ever so slightly puzzled Goblin King and dragged him acros the hall to her room and shoved him into a closet. "Stay!" Slamming the door shut on him she jumped underneath the covers of her bed, fully clothed and faked sleep, waiting for her parents to retire.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late and all through the house nothing was stirring, not even a mouse. Oh except of course for the young woman and king of goblins glaring silently at each other across a room. "Why wont you leave?" the woman hissed quietly at him "can you not see this is not a good time"

"But I dont want to, this is fun" the king whispered back, the moonlight glancing off the angular, exotic features.

"Why do you have to be so..."

"Handsome? Gorgeous? Perfect? Wonderful? Absolutly amazingly great?"

"Unwanted?"_ Although all of those fit to, man he's yummy._

He pouted, really pouted, falling to his knees and clutching his cheast "I'm wounded, my heart it bleeds"

She looked down at him _must... not... giggle... oh who'm I trying to kid? _She burst out laughing at this display one hand over her mouth to stifle the noise

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_She's laughing, that's a good sign! Damn her cuteness... the way she smiles, the way her eyes shine and those little lines form at the side of her mouth _he sighed mentaly watching her laugh at his antics he climbed to his feet and bowed elaboratly. "Stop it" She managed to gasp between silenced laughter "You'll wake up the 'rents!"

"Sorry ma'am"

"Listen... Jareth..." His heart almost burst, she used his name! _Get off that cloud. You are the big bad Goblin King, ultimate being and damn near god. You do not need the approval of one small, perfectly formed mortal! _

"...You really can't stay here my parents will go spare! It's just not doable" He watched her bite her lower lip slightly, feeling down at her words

_well... I guess I better get back to the castle... I don't wanna make her hate me _he shivered at that thought _no, not when she's on first name turns, best bugger off and come back tomorrow._

He sighed out loud "Very well my lady, I shall away... but this is not the last you have seen of me..." He grabbed her hand and kissed it before she could protest or cause him grievious bodily harm and dissapeared in a cloud of glitter.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She sighed, almost happily, _Damn school tomorrow! Gotta get to sleep! NOW SARAH NOW!_ She didnt allow herself to think about what happened while getting ready it was only as she jumped into bed she let herself sighed again dreamily... "He's back''

She slipped into sleep and back into dreams of chanting and running, of powers and labyrinths.

**I tried a 'Jareth' point of veiw there, did I slaughter it? Lemme know! And remember this I DO NOT OWN LABYRINTH oh if only...**

**My heart goes out to the victims of the terrorist attack in London today, blessed be.**


	5. BANG freight train realisation

Another day another way

to count hours

between dawn and dusk

until your powers

come alive at night and then

we'll go dancing round again

_It was worse this time, her vision was a hazy and when she passed a mirror that had appeared upon the stone wall beside her she could see her eyes were white. She gasped at this but continued walking through the stone maze, she heard a kind of spiritual-growl behind her and turned to see eyes of crimson fury glaring at her, she let out a stranged cry as the thing barreled towards her, she held up one hand in front of her in a helpless guesture, praying and praying and..."STOP"_ A searing pain burst through her hand and she woke with a start.

"Sarah! Breakfast's ready! Would you hurry up and get down here!"

She mumbled an affirmative to her annoyed step mother rubbing her hand unconciously, she glanced down at it, feeling the pain slow and stop rushing through it and gasped. There tracing the lines of her palm was a tear-drop shaped scar, still pink, every now and then a twinge of hurt would run through it.

"What...?" She whispered to herself in wonder

"SARAH! Get your butt down here now Breakfast's getting cold!"

She couldn't remember how she got downstairs, what happened at breakfast or indeed her morning at all untill she reached her History class, it all seemed to pass in a blur. She took a seat at the back neither looking right nor left, blank to the room. She didn't even look up as the classroom door opened 5 minutes into the lesson or pay any attention to the murmered conversation. She glanced back at her palm _How...? _She was woken rudely from her thinking by the dry, dull voice of her teacher (Mr. Cadams)

"Stop the chatter! Now class I'd like you to welcome a new student to our class, an exchange student, yes? This is, how do you say it, oh yes jolly good, Jareth Gooble'en"

Her head snapped up with an unhealthing crack. _Oh bugger. _There standing quite cheerfully infront of her class was a slightly younger, still as gorgeous Goblin King. He still had the punky blonde hair cut but the -cough- makeup and weird eyebrows were gone. He wore a black shirt with the words 'will do tricks for treats' emblazoned on it in red, and not-quite-as-tight black jeans. He smirked at her, ruffling his hair with one hand in an unconcious gesture. She had to remind herself to close her mouth, it looked like the rest of the females in the room (and one or two males) needed to do the same.

"Yes, right now, yes, if you just sit there at the back next to, yes, Miss Williams, good." Jareth was walking towards her before the words left his mouth and sat next to her eyeing her lazily

"Hello again"

"You... You complete and total... you know, there is yet to be a word invented for what you are, but whatever it is you are one and a complete and total one at that!" **A/N: I gotta stop watching red dwarf... **

"Oh am I now? I never knew" he remarked offhandedly and in an infuriatingly casual manner

"One question? What in the holy hells are you doing here? To you fully intend to balls up my life in everyway possible?"

"I thought you might use some company! And I have an open ended invitation to stay here for as loooooong as I like!" _and trust me, I like _he added silentlystaring intently as the emotions flickered across her face in a whirlwind speed, there... fear, hate, worry, hate again, disbelief, anger, uhoh hate again, like, fury, self-conciousness, anxiety... and then a look that can only be described as 'Go fuck yourself cause I dont give a damn anyhow' following that particular expression she slumped down on the desk and started repeatedly banging her head on table.

_Stupid -_BANG-_ lousy -_BANG-_ no-good -_BANG-_ idiotic -_BANG-_ meddling -_BANG-_ sexy -_BANG-_ evil -_BANG-_ nasty -_BANG-_ hateful -_BANG-_ wrecking -_BANG-_ stuck-up -_BANG-_ tights -_BANG-_ wearing -_BANG- _FAIRY_

_grr damn him damn him damn him damn him_

_Why's she doing that? uh I think she's gonna do her self a damage, okay this isnt good, that looks painful... _Jareth stared down at the girl confused "Uh Sarah, you might want to stop doing that now. Your going to hurt yourself."

"What do you care?"

Her words stung more than he was prepared to admit to ANYONE, how dare she talk to him like that? He was a Kings, a damn. near. GOD! What right did she have to be so demeaning? He had worshipped her for years and now she had the... undecency... to ask him what he cared? Who did she think she was?

"Well maybe I dont." He replied curtly, glaring at her _did I just say that? Ah no didnt mean it! STOP! Rewind now... BUT YOU'RE BIG AND BAD AND SHE IS NOTHING! But I love... NO BAD! BE A MAN! But I want to... _He was cut off from his inner conflict by her mumbled nearly un-hearable words

"If you dont care then why are you here?"

She was damn right, he was here because he loved her _HEAR THAT? I LOVE HER! _and he just wanted to be around her... forever. The wave of self-realisations hit him like a freight-train with the breaks cut. First it had been revenge, she had brought him to his knees and he wanted his payback, then it had changed to just mocking her, then it had gone to being a bit of fun, then he had started to care about what she thought of him, and now KABLAM he realised he loved her. Wanted to be with her. Wanted her to want to be with him... wanted her to love him. _ DAMNIT! WHEN DID I GO SOFT? _He threw himself down on the desk and began to imitate her.

_Stupid_ -BANG- _lousy _-BANG- sexy -BANG- beautiful -BANG- power-sucking -BANG- selfish -BANG- heart-stealing -BANG- no-good -BANG- brown -BANG- haired -BANG- MORTAL!

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY AGIAN! Man that sucks! Anyone has any ideas on where they think this should go lemme know, cause i'm running on instant plot bunnys and dont really have a plan ; REVIEW! Just... press... the... BUTTON! -trys to use force to make people click the button- you know you want to! No doubt this'll be updated soon. NEVER FEAR MY PRETTYS!**


	6. And the sky is deeper than a dream

**TO MY DARLINGS, MY BABIES, MY REVIWERS! THIS IS FOR YOU:**

**Lady Saffron: Thanks munchy, I'm really glad i've raised a giggle or too, sarah's reaction to The Tights was based on my own. There just so... TIGHT! Obssessed, Moi?**

**Shattered Heart: Thankyou, I'll keep on trying!**

**Crnflkgirl: You deserve those Jareth cookies! Thanks muchly for the cute reviews**

**I love you guys, you make me wanna write more! Keep clickin that button baby!**

**DONT OWN IT! DONT OWN THE DISTILLERS -The song's Dismantle me, I love it, go listen- ! DONT OWN YOUR MUM!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_It was probaly one of the strangest days in existence _Sarah thought later, it was lunch and she had had to put up with the stares, bitchy comments and down right evilness of her fellow female classmates. _Grr s'all his fault _Yeah, it was all his fault _Why did he have to born so good looking, couldnt he, I dunno_ _have a slightly misshapen nose or something? Why does he have to be so... perfect!_

_This has been one of the weirdest days ever _Jareth's thoughts seemed to be running along the same line as Sarahs, He'd been noticably quieter since that incident this morning in History, but he still stuck to her like a peice of chewing gum to a math teachers bum. _Why does she have to be so good looking, couldn't she just be born with... I dunno a wonky nose or something. Why does she have to be so god damn attractive! I've got no hope._

She had managed to escape from him for awhile though. When the bell went signaling feeding time to the restlesses masses she had slipped off to the bathroom, and jumped clean out of the window (Luckily it was on the ground floor!) He caught up with her 15 minutes later sitting under the least-visible farthest away tree doodling and humming slightly. She didnt hear him approach as the headphones lodged forcefully against her ears were blasting out music at a deafening level. Thats where they were found now, both thinking. Jareth stepped carefully behind her and crounched down so he was at the same height, he breathed lightly against his neck, laughing slightly as her head snapped around at a worrying speed.

"What the hell? Oh. It's you again." She ignored him, going back to her sketchbook

"what are you doing?"

"What does it look like numbskull? Drawing."

He peered over her shoulder, purposefully breathing on her neck and watching with delight as she shivered. She turned to him and gave him patented deathglare 31 'the go away now, i'm running out of places to hide the bodies' tm. Trying in vain to ignore him, he was like a big, royal puppydog on speed. She gritted her teeth and cranked up the volume on her walkman till she could almost feel her ears bleed.

He lifted one of the earphones and asked loudly "What are you listening to?"

"The Distillers."

"The who?"

"No. The Distillers. Uh, they're a band. They play music. I listen to that music. That simple enough grandma?"

He glared at her "Quite." His pointy little ears pricked up as he heard the lyrics being yelled from the speakers

'I fancy you  
But I've been destitute  
And all I know dissolved  
I could never really undo you  
I will always say it so  
I will always speak the truth  
Descend into a noose  
I Could never really undo you  
I want to bury you  
I want to bury you!

Vultures circle around  
Feathers float, wings flap, beats pound  
And though my hearts exposed  
I could never really undo you  
I will always bleed the truth  
I will always speak  
And know I was sent to cut you lose  
I will never really undo you  
I want to bury you  
I want to bury you

Dismantle Me  
Yeah Dismantle Me  
Yeah Dismantle Me

It's warm and humid on Swanson Street  
And the air is filled with electricity  
And the sky is deeper than a dream  
And the sky is deeper than a dream  
Dismantle Me  
Yeah Dismantle Me  
Yeah Dismantle Me  
And the sky is deeper than a dream  
And the sky is deeper than a dream'

He was vaguely aware of Sarah waving a hand infront of his face "Anyone home? The lights are on but the loser's drowned" He looked up at her

"Uh sorry about that, got a bit sidetracked" It had been like she was singing those words, right to him, into his soul, He could almost feel her reluctant love buried beneath her urge to just strangle him and get it over with. He felt a warmth surge within him. Hope.

"... are you even listening to me? It's like talking to a fucking brick wall here!"

"Sorry luv, just distracted what were you... hey what's that on your hand?"

She looked up at him, her eyes betraying something for a second as she quickly closed her hand and folded her arms "nothing"

"Didnt look like nothing to me."

"It's... nothing really" she winced sudddenly as a shot of pain ran through the scar

"Show." He demanded, it wasnt negotiable he was supreme being, she would show. No arguments.

She sighed, for once not arguing with him and holding out her hand, looking at suddenly intresting peice of grass two feet away.

He gasped, staring at her scarred palm, a thin line traced the contours of her palm forming a kind of tear shape. he suddenly remembered something he had since forgotten, a look of anger, a flash of white "Sarah whats going on?" he asked her softly, tracing the scar with his thumb gently

"I... I dont know" She wouldnt look at him.

He reached out with his other hand at turned her head towards him, staring deep into those drowning pools, now filled with anxiety, pain and worst of all sadness.

"I dont know whats been happening... These dreams...running... casting... being able to call and control everything in one then being chased, helpless in the next. " _Why am I being so helpless? Pull yourself together girl! _

He watched her worriedly _This doesnt sound so good... it sounds prophetic almost _He took a deep breath "Sarah, have you ever... I mean ever, in anyway, dreamt something that happened?"

"like seeing the future or something?"

"yeah."

She chewed her lip, mind whirring. It was kind of hard trying to think what with him sitting so closely, watching her so intently, his hand still tracing random circles on hers. "A few times" she said fineally so quietly he was almost sure he hadnt heard it. He continued to watch her, imploring her with his eyes to tell him all. She gave in "After I got back from the underground I..." The bell chose that moment to ring.


	7. types of umbrellas

They had no chance to talk until the final bell went. Stepping from the over-heated, crowded science room Sarah silencedJareth witha handbefore he could say a word "Look, I've got to go and grab some books from my locker. Sit. Stay. Good dog." She petted him on the head and rushed off before he could protest or even blink. _Heh. She thinks I'll fall for that one again huh! I'll show her! Oh yeah, whos da king? _Being very sneaky he set off in the direction she had ran, feeling very proud of himself, he paused for amoment _HEY! What did she mean 'good dog'!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Sarah had reached her locker, amazed that she had no intention to sneak off. _Well there ya go then... _She idelly stuffed a couple of heavy text books in her bag and nearly jumped out of her skin when someone put there hand on her shoulder and spun her round. She looked up expecting to see Jareth's smirking face...

"So like who's you're new 'Friend' "

_Oh God, bleached blonde bitch alert! _She cursed mently looking at the sneering, Bad-roots Betsy where the cheerleader posed infront of her "What's it to you?"

"Oh don't you take that tone with me! It's not my fault you're a hoe."

_Okay... that made no sense what-so ever... I think the peroxide finally got to her _"And what exactly is that meant to mean, may I ask?"

"Oh nothing... but Becky says that you're totally hogging that new hottie and that you're such a hoe 'cos everyone knows Carla has her eye on him and it's so obvious that he like likes her and you're just getting in her way and being a mega-bitch"

She blinked at the rapid-talking cheerleader infront of her "I'm sorry, ya lost me five minutes ago"

"Oh my god! You are such a cow! Talk about unreasonable cos you like know Carla's like my best friend EVER apart from like Becky and Charley and like Lisa, Mary-Anne, Christina and Emily! And like I'd do anything for her and like you're such a freakin shit cos you're like dissing Carla majorly and everyone knows that you were seeing Larry Micheals behind Charley's back!"

Now she was getting pissed, standing here being insulted by a peice of cheerleading trash who kept making very false claims about her. _Thats it. _

"Listen hear ya physco bimbo, I don't know who you think you are coming over and just being nasty for fucking reason. Have you been hit around the head with a pompom one to many times or something? Reality check! You are not the fucking queen, you do not own me, you do not own my friends regardless if one of you'res wants to screw them or not. Get over yourself. Rejoin the real world."

Betsy looked offended, slapping Sarah hard across the face. She looked stunned for a minute before catching the cheerleaders hand as she went for the repeat and snapping her wrist around. Betsy turned white just as sarah became aware of the hulking figures standing around in the shadows, now forming a rough semi-circle around her. Keeping her back to her locker she looked at the head thug who now had his arm around a sobbing betsy "That's it bitch you're for it"

She turned, preparing to take as many out as she could. She kneed the first one that came towards her hard and sent him spiralling back into the second as a blow collided with the side of her head, she spun around slightly dazed and upper-cut the third who recovered too fast and sent her flying back into the next who grabbed her arms and held her for the others. She took the first punch to the jaw well bringing her legs up to hit the attacker squarly in the stomach, also throwing her holder off balance. Unfortunatly it sent her falling too. She hit her head hard on the edge of a partly-opened locker and felt the world start to spin; her visionwent fuzzy. She struggeled trying to get up but a boot caught her in stomach, another in the back. She dimly thought that it was akin to being caught in a heavy shower of kicks. _I wonder what kind of umbrella you would use..._ She mentally sighed as she felt her body become numb _I'm gonna die because the friend of a cheerleader with a popular boyfriend fanciedthe Goblin King... that bastard damn his good looks and general loveableness... I kinda wishhe was here now... oww... idea... _"I... wish... " she started her voice a low rasp coming from her bruised and beaten body which was still being kicked around like a football.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The halls were deserted now and Jareth was still looking for Sarah, _That's funny, I could have sworn she went this way... _He peered around a corner seeing a mass of jocks, with a scattering of cheerleaders around the outskirts crowded around something and making a terrible fuss. _I wonder what's happening there... _He stopped, his blood running cold as he heard a faint whisper under the jeers and yells "I... wish..." He pushed through the crowd catching a glimpse of something... no someone lying on the floor, blood staining the floor around them... someone with bright, shiny chestnut hair and pale ivory skin...

The Goblin King snapped, letting out a roar of fury, more animal than man.. he turned to the nearest Jock and...

**Hey What happened to my reviewers? Hello? I need you guys! Anyway, sorry this kinda sucked, I'm crap at fight scenes... and well scenes in general really. Lemme know if you still want more. Even if ya just read it, I need to know you guys are still there!**

**Hugs and Puppys**

**Blondie S.**

**XXX**


	8. boo

**My darlings, I dont know what to say to you. I love you and want to marry you.**

**Fantasy H: Babe. Sweetie. MUNCHKIN! You are like... yumtastic! I'm uber glad you're here for this! Thankyou for the scrumptlicous review, as you have probaly guessed this is me still writing. This ones for you munchy.**

**SnapeMoment: You completely physco love bug. Severin put the knife down and step away from the author... see, me, here, writing like crazy! Thanks for the slightly disturbing, day-making review. This is for you guys too! I'll try my very hardest to keep up the astonish-factor, squirrels honour!**

**Saffy: Chill girl! S'all cool -gives cookies- thankies!**

**Mevneriel: Hey cool name! Heres the next bit...**

**This is also for a guy I know who eats my plot bunnies, regurgitates them and gives them back -slightly dazed- to be blowdryed with my duck-shaped hairdryer. Thanks. **

**On with the tale! Ya remember where we got to kiddies? Thats right, Jareth had just turned to the nearest jock and...**

...sent him crashing into a cluster of others, shards of razor-like crystal imbedded in his skull. Turning, Jareth let out a feral growl that should have belonged to a three hundred pound tiger, not a gangly 18 year old boy. That illusion however flickered slightly as he shot spheres of sharp-edged death flying around him like a fucking Uzi. Stepping over the mainly unconcious and all bleeding youths and picked up Sarah's limp form as easily as if she were a rag doll, dissapearing with a loud crack and a shower of deliberatly pointy glitter.

-----------------------------------

After that incident no two person's story was ever the same. Some jock's claimed Jareth pulled a knife on them, others a gun. Some thought that it was Sarah who had caused the damge. A popular rumour was that terrorists had hit that particular area but no one really knew. From then on however the Jocks, Cheerleaders and infact most of the school left Sarah well alone. But lets not get ahead of ourselves, Jareth had dissapeared from the wreckage scene with a fury that had soon turned to worry as he appeared in his love's bedroom. He would have taken her directly underground but had not been wished to and therefore was unable to. He laided her on the bed as if she were made of glass, like to break at anypoint and examined her cuts and bruises. One arm was bent at a funny ankle and her breath hardly audioble. He summoned a crystal sphere to himself with his remaining power, it glowed bright and shiny with a pale blue-green light. he rolled it unconciously from hand to hand and then let it slip from his grasp. It fell lightly towards the beaten girl and sank into her midrif as if she was made of water, causing ripples of power to wave across her skin.

The only way to describe the reaction to the crystal is by looking at a speeded up film. The nasty gash on her head and the purple black bruises on her face faded to nothingness, her arm clicked slightly setting back into its rightful shape. A rib that was forced through one of her lungs moved back into place like magic -which was what it was- Jareth slumped back in relief, his strength leaving him, it was hard enough to use magic above ground, never mind to such an extent and he was almost ready to pass out himself. he didnt allow himself such a luxery though, watching sarah like a hawk his heart catching as her eyes fluttered slightly her voice breathing out quietly, weakly "Oh... you bastard... why couldn't you have been ugly... " as she slipped back into unconciousness the emotionally-confused morach thought _What? she wakes up for 10 seconds to damn me? Hey wait a second there... oh yeah, that must mean she think's i'm sexy! That's a good thing!_

_----------------------------------_

The numbing pain ripping through Sarah subsided slightly as she felt something cool and soft slip through her aching mucsles and skin, she could feel her body shift back into place and a sense of over-whelming tiredness crept quietly behind it, closing the door and asking gently if she wouldnt mind taking a little rest. She felt willing to give into it but something nagged at the back of her mind... she investigated... _Why... how... where am I? What happened? Jocks uhh... kicking me? yeah, kicking me... and then I passed out and then... then umm... _She cracked open her eyes slightly, ignoring the tired muscles protests, she saw hazily a familiar room and on a familiar chair the slightly blurry but familiar goblin king who had started all of this. She laughed mentally and whispered "Oh... you bastard... why couldn't you have been ugly..." as she gave up to the tide of sleep she thought to herself _I cant believe he saved me, man I love him _and before she could attack whatever strange, twisted part of her brain that had thought this... out she passed.

-------------------------------

She awoke only an hour later, though it felt like a life time, her limbs were still slightly achey and she had a numb feeling to her but she felt alltogether much better. better still her parents and toby hadnt yet arrived home from there respective jobs/schools and she was eternally greatful. She sat up slowly suprised at her ability to move at all, turning her head slightly she had to stifle a giggle as she saw that high and mighty of mightyiest had zonked out on her chair in a most undignified manor, kind of sprawled out head lolling to one side, mouth partly open. She slipped out of bed and crossed stiffly but silently to the chair wher she leant behind him and whispered in his ear "boo"

"AHHH WHAT THE FUCK WHERE AM I WHATS GOING ON?"

She couldnt help her self now she started laughing hysterically, clutching her stomach with one hand and the back of the chair with the other, to keep herself upright. A very annoyed jareth looked around at her and his anger turned into worry "What are you doing up? You should be resting!"

"Honestly I feel fine... unlike those bastards... when I get my hands on them...!"

"I fear I might have got my hands on them first darling. Hands... and sharp objects..."

"oh"

He got up and swiftly picked her up again, unceremonisly dumping her on the bed "rest" he commanded

She glared at him mouth open to protest when the front door opened. She sprang from the bed around Jareth and out of the door signalling for him to follow.

"Sarah? Sarah? Are you alright? Apparently your school was attacked? Whats happened? Where are you? SARAH!" She ran down to where her fathers worried voice was echoing from the front hall and hugged him tightly, suddenly realising her bloody, slightly torn clothing and silently cursing herself.

"I'm fine Daddy. See me here, fine?" She smiled at him "I'd like you to meet Jareth too, he brought me home after... what happened. He's in my form"

The young-looking goblin king extended a hand and shook Richard William's firmly "Nice to meet you, sir" he shot a quick glare at Sarah. "Sarah should probaly be resting now anyway so i'll go. Sweet dreams sarah. Mr. Williams, pleasure to meet you."

with that he dissapeared out of the front door into the street.

"What a nice young man, so polite! And he's right you know, you should be resting. Go on love, off you go"

Sarah sighed knowing resistance was futile and trudged back up to her room, she shut the door tightly and leaned against it with her eyes shut, only to be startled open by a slight, polite cough. She stared disbelievingly at the full-sized goblin king lounging on her bed and eating a peach.


	9. The Peach Scene and a good ol' talk

**SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! I WENT TO PARIS AND MANAGED TO CATCH THE FLU DURING A 30o HEAT WAVE, I'M DUMB I KNOW! HALF OF THIS WAS WRITTEN ON THE BACK OF NAPKINS AND RECIPTS IN A HOTEL ROOM AT 2 IN THE MORNING, SEE IF YOU CAN GUESS WHICH HALF!**

**Dragoneyes: Man, I'm glad this has spoken to you and I completely understand the whole bimbo-bitch hating. Why cant people just be tolerant of us 'slightly un-normal' folks. Keep truckin baby and have a box of plot bunnies for your troubles!**

**Saffy: Ooooh I like the peach idea sweetie! That's it it's going in! You are just the most inspiring babbeler ever! Keep reviewing hun!**

**-THE PEACH SCENE WAS HER IDEA-**

**Earthbrat: Your wait is over now! Thanks for the cool review!**

**punkAmaya: Thanks munchkin!**

**CT: Thanks! I loooove the teacher baiting, it should become a global sport!**

**This Chapter is for all of my reviewers! This is especially for you Dragoneyes (for her inspiring true-story of her attack from 'the blonde bimbo barbie bitches') and Saffy (for 'THE PEACH SCENE')**

**OMG OVER 10 REVIEWS! AHHHHH YEAH! KEEP IT UP MA MUNCHIES!**

She looked him. Looked at his smirking, self-satisfied face. Snapped. Dived on him with a thousand flaming furies raging through her.

"You bastard" she hissed wacking him and pushing him violently off her bed onto the ground, where he sat befuddled by the sudden attack, the peach rolling from his hand across the floor "You got peach juice on my fucking sheets! You...you...you self-absorbed arrogent little jerk!" She threw her hands up then took another swing at him. He caught her wrist pulling her down next to him on the floor

"That wasn't very nice now was it?"

"Fuck no it wasnt! And if you thought it was then I... I'd... I'd be forced to stick a toasting fork between your eyes and twist it!"

He turned her still captured wrist over and uncleanched her fist, tracing with one cool, black-gloved finger, the tear shaped scar on it.

"Really now? Why would you do a thing like that?"

She shut her eyes _fuckfuckfuckfuck now now sarah no need to be so crude FUCKFUCKFUCK he's an asshole... a very sexy one who happens to be stroking your palm SHUTUP!_

" 'Cause you're a bastard and it's all your fault." she replied calmer now, getting a grip on herself

"Good now we've got that out of you're system, mind if we concentrate on more pressing matters? It's such a pity, I know, to have to stop yourself from constantly insulting me." _Grr that bitc... no. you know you dont mean that I know you dont mean that and you know you dont mean that. I know... but why does she have to be such an ungrateful brat sometimes? 'Cause she's HUMAN emphasize on the HUMAN there. _He sighed mentally _Great. Now I'm talking to myself. I really am going nuts. Oh well... hang on... how long has this monologue been going on? Oh crap she's looking at me funny..._

"Well? What more pressing matters may I ask?"

"The fact you're getting prophetic dreams, doing magik and being marked by the higher beings."

"Oh. THAT!"

"Yes. Now you said you'd been having prophectic dreams? When do you remember them starting?" Jarath asked, staring intently into her so-green eyes.

_...Like I'm the only one in the whole world who exists, the only one that matters... _She thought idelly before dismissing the notion as 'down right stupid'.

"Umm... about four years I guess, ever since I" Her eyes widened slightly, voice faltering at her next words "I returned fromt he Labyrinth" She tore her gaze from his, rushing on, desperatly looking at anything but his soul-searching eyes "But recently the dreams have, oh I don't know, changed. They feel like the old ones about mundane everyday occurances like... uhh... Mrs Duncan being off sick or Toby getting full marks in his spelling test... but, now there..." She searched desperatly for the right words. The fae watched her struggles and unconciously leaned towards her. her eyes darting up again to be caught in his. Faces dangerously close. "Tell me" He whispered.

"They started off as two, weird seperate dreams but now they've changed, mixing together. I'm running again, through the Labyrinth, but I'm alone this time, It's... dark. I'm being chased by something evil, something wrong and bad and it;s after me. If it catches me I know I'll be destroyed. I pass this mirror and my eyes are white, like before in one of the dreams" She watched the images flash and dance before her eyes, unable to stop them. "It's gaining on me and I run faster but it's faster still and I can feel it. Feel it reach for me with these sick, dark claws... so close" She shivered visibly and jareth had the sudden urge to hold her tight and never let go. Chasing the bad things away and keeping her safe but he restrained himself. Urging her onwards in her narrative with his eyes.

"I do something then, like demand it to stop and go, and there's this burning, blistering rush of power ripping through me and out of my hand" She paused again in her tale this time to stare disbelievingly at her scarred hand. "It stops but I'm falling, falling to the same fate, death and pain... but someone catches me. Someone warm and familiar and safe." She watched the images glide before her eyes, feeling the phantom arms wrap around her. _I've been there before, but not in those dreams..._

Images suddenly flashed before her, different now, sweeping away reality. A wide hall. People. Strange, frightening faces... no, masks! Music. A handsome man in blue holding her. A feeling of safety and eternity and infinity all at once. Words sung softly for her, into her ears...

"You" she whispered almost silently...

**Short I know, Short and late and kinda mushy... I SEE MUSH AHOY! Can you see the fluff that's gonna be in the next chapter whether we like it or not? Ya can't fight the mush babys. As always sweeties, use me, abuse me, review me.**

**Blondie S. (Superstar)**

**x**


	10. That utter bastard 'girly sigh'

**Hopefully this'll be slightly longer than the last and was written souly on diet cola and pancakes! WHERE HAVE ALL MY REVIEWERS GONE? I'M NOT UPDATING UNTILL I GET AT LEAST 5 NEW REVIEWS! Okay... I'll probally update anyway! But still! REVEIW DAMNIT! I've introduced a charrie of my own in this chapter -oooooooh- well? oh well! Yeah! Anyway! Drew, based on Drui who none of you know cos she exists IN MY MIND! Okay then! Read and review babys, that's all I ask, Now lets bring on the mush! ENJOY!**

**Dragoneyes: Sorry mook! I'll try and make this one longer, K? Forgive me?**

**Saffy: WHICH LINE WHERE? The typo demons are out to get me I swear! Keep the review longggg! There more intresting thar way! One big mac and fluff coming your way baby! Keep up the reviews... or I'll eat you're soul...**

He gave her a questioning glance feeling a familiar pounding against his ribs. _You _the word echoed through his mind, one second she's telling him about being caught by _safe, warm, familiar _arms, the next she's silent as the grave. her forehead creasing slightly as she obviously watched something inside her mind... and then, then she gives him this heart jumping, blood racing look and breathes 'you' at him... _does that mean she...? _His thoughts were rudely interupted by the hand being waved before his eyes. He focused on her realising suddenly how close they really were. "Sorry" he spoke, voice barely above a whisper "I seemed to have spaced out"

"I noticed" She smiled at him suddenly and it was akin to seeing the sun shine after a thousand years of darkness, to feel it's warmth after a thousand years of cold. His breath caught. She reached a hand out, hesitated for a second then brushed an unruly strand of hair from his face. "What does this all mean though?" She asked, unaware of how much that simple gesture had effected him _Pull yourself together man!_

"I wish I knew Sarah... I have a theory... but I want to wait for a while to test it, I have to ask... an old friend"

Her eyes flickered to some unknown emotion for half a second before returning to there normal state. "Oh".

He watched her closely contented to sit there in the comfortable silence of those with nothing much else to say but have no wish to move. Examining every inch of her face for flaws but he found none.

She watched him closely, quite happy to just stay there forever in a peaceful silence of those who know that the future holds unknown things some of which are less than good and just want to stay there, safe forever. She examined his face closely looking for flaws, a slightly wonky nose, a scar, something, anything that would detract from the perfect image infront of her, but alas she found none.

They were unaware that even as they sat there the powers that be were pulling them together like magnets, two inches apart, one inch, half that... head tilted ever so slightly for the inevitable Sarah's eyes fluttered shut a centimeter, five millimeters, four, three, two... BANG the bedroom door banged open and both pulled away somewhat guiltily, Sarah's head spun around with a nasty crack as she was met with a stunned Tobias looking at her "Ewwww gross!" He hesitated slightly as if going towards them would cause him to catch some nasty, romantic bug but he eventually trundled over to them, sitting down squarly on top of them both. "Dad said you were sick and not to be dist... distu... bothered." He said with a childish smile, his eyes twinkling mischeiviously "But you don't look ill to me Sar' It looks like you're..."

_Great, perfect, bloody brillient dont even think about finishing that Tobs I'm warnin' you... in my head..._

"Not to interupt, but I fear I must leave now, I have... business to attend to" he caught Sarahs inquiring eyes and silenced them with an un-spoken promise.

"Ooooh but you pwomised me the story about the King and the Girl!"

He smiled at the young boy "Another time perhaps, untill tomorrow Sarah, Toby" He disappeared into the air with a flash of glitter

"Show off" she muttered, still smiling dazedly as she ushered her little brother off to his own room and fell contentedly into her own bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School was due to start in five minutes and Sarah new she was running late. Today her school attire consisted of a tight black and red corset top over a too-big black shirt accompanied by fairly-baggy jeans and combat boots. her hair was tied back haphazardlessly in a scruffy pony-tail. She hurried into the halls, aware that drama was going to start any minute now and nearly fell when she ran straight into someone.

"Where's the fire Williams?" Came the oh-so-familiar british accent **AN- Do we Brits really have accents? I've never noticed mine... **

"DREW!" Sarah screamed hugging her somewhat startled friend tightly "Where have you been girl?"

"Bloody family holiday to spain, would you believe it? Uh I hate my 'rents" The slightly taller girl disentangled her self from sarah's embrace and they started to walk together lesuirly towards drama. Drew Clark was slightly taller than sarah with shoulder length messy black hair and heavily kohled grey eyes. She was dressed in her typical dark regalia of an oversized black KoRn top tied tightly at her waist with a chunky belt over weird layered skirts with ripped fishnet tights and gloves. She also wore huge, intimidating black boots that just begged to be used for kicking.

"So Williams, what's knocking down you're house of cards?"

"Uh. Jock beatings and stuff?"

"Stuff being an apparent new sexy bundle of man on the scene?"

"Hey! How'd you...?" She blushed slightly "I mean... maybe... What makes you think that?"

"I have my sources girl!"

"You mean you threatened to kick the crap out of a loadd of first years until they told you"

"Yup!"

By this time they'd reached the classroom and Mrs Jaynes scolded them "Yew're late girls! Partner up quickly, boy-girl!One isdoing effective use of emotions in acting today"

Drew saluted sarcasticly muttering something along the lines of "Yes mistress" and grabbed some poor, trembling boy from the side lines. Sarah felt an idle tap on her shoulder and turned around to find her self face-to-face with a certain new sexy bundle on man, aka a slightly shrunken goblin king.

"May I be so graced as to participate in this acting class with you?" he asked solemnly

She curtsyed and replied in her most regal voice "Go nuts."

"NOW CLASS! The first thingAi want you all to do is to express anger, one of yew being the aggressor the other being the aggressie"

"I swear she made that word up" came the dry voice of Drew from the back followed by a few appricative sniggers

"Now now Miss Clark! Dont you take that tone of voice in Maaaay teaching domain, Ai was chosen for the Oxbridge under-eighteen acting school dont yew know?" Sarah replied across the room in a scarily accurate copy of Mrs Jaynes voice. No matter what happened in life, even if the king of an underground land of goblins was stalking you whilst you had weirded out dreams about being chased by pure evil, the Clark-Williams double act would always be there.

"Silenceanto Class! And for Gods sake get on with it!"

Turning to Jareth she summoned all of her fury at anyone who had ever annoyed her in the slightest and filled her self with it. She strode towards him eyes flashing menacingly "What right do you have" she hissed at him poking him in the chest as he was forced to back away from her "What god-damn right do you have?" The class had stopped to stare at her now, mostly worried except for Drew's cool, amused gaze, She knew her friend well enough to guess what was going to happen next...

"You evil, back-stabbing, flilthy no good jerk not fit to breathe my air" jareth was getting seriously worried now as she stabbed at him, face and body radiating fury, her voice rose louder and higher "What gives you the right TO STEAL IN COLD BLOOD THE LAST OF THE CHEERIOS!"

The class blinked, as did Jareth before Sarah and Drew errupted into hysterics.

"Good... one... Williams" Drew gasped inbetween laughter, grasping her friends shoulder for support

"Gimmie the Square root of 25!" They high-fived and eventually composed themselves turning back to a shocked class

"What?" they asked in unison, twin expressions of confused innocence on there faces.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was later now, lunchtime, the rest of the day had passed un eventfully enough, the usual antics in history and english, a very confused Jareth walking silently alongside them, shooting glances at Sarah every now and then as she and Drew discussed very random topics.

"Aw crap babes! I gotta motor! Mr Dav'y gave me that detention remember?"

"laterz haterz!" She gave her friend a quick hug before waving her off and heading outside with a slightly-confused Jareth beside her. They sat under the tree farthest from the school and Jareth tried to think of a way to open the conversation. He was just about to open his mouth when he was cut off.

"Did you talk to your friend then?" Sarah asked from her position lying flat in the shade of the tree, eyes shut. She seemed to have become more relaxed since the arrival of Drew and indeed some of the girls mischevious pranks reminded him of some of his own tricks in the High Fae School he had attended.

"Oh umm... not yet no"

"You want to get a move on, these dreams are a real pain in the ass" They're conversation drifted lazily through lunch, and It was as the bell rang and Jareth helped pull Sarah to her feet that he spoke somewhat seriously.

"I'm afraid I cannot stay for last... lessons. I have to get back to the underground soon but rest assured I will be back as soon as I can" Sarah no longer felt the need for his existance there at all... _In fact _She mused _It's been kinda nice..._

"Oh, right then, Laters..." She turned and waved at him before he called out to her

"By the way Sarah, There's something I neglected to do last night" he grabbed her and kissed her deeply before disappearing with a -poof-

_That bastard _she thought happily lost in the fluffy clouds of dreamland, one hand tracing her lips unconciously _That utter bastard..._


	11. Bmovies and old friends

**I KNEW YA'LL LOVED ME REALLY! Ok so there were only 2 more reviews but hey! Better than being eaten by wild aardvarks wearing tutus! But I've decided to hold the next chapter hostage till I get say... 5 reviews. Thats it. No more unless you click.**

**SnapeMoment: Glad to see you're still there! Dont worry Sev'y I hope to put a bit more danger and violence and things in it soon. Oh and I'm curious to see how it ends to... Its like Im reading it instead of writing it... If that makes anysense whatsoever! Keep clickin the button baby!**

**punkAmaya: Yeah, I think she might just be catching on! Heres the update and keep reviewing! Later!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH OR ITS CHARACTERS -If I did own Jareth I wouldnt be sitting here typeing NUDGENUDGEWINKWINK- I DO NOT OWN GINGERSNAPS THOUGH I DO LOVE IT AND WANT IT'S LITTLE WEREWOLFY BABYS. HA I OWN DREW/DRUI! BUT TELL HER AND SHE'LL KILL ME! ON WITH THE TALE!**

"What is with you girl?" Drew asked finally as the last bell of the day went, telling all the little students to bugger off home. "You've been acting all weird since yesterday!"

Sarah just smiled at her friend, it had been a day since her little chat with Jareth, ending in that very inpromptu kiss, and she hadn't seen him since. His disapearance had not gone unnoticed by the pupils of Westerbrooke High and indeed she had been badgered all day about where 'that hot new guy' was.

"Oh nothing Drew... Hey! I know! You wanna come back to mine and watch B-movie horror films and get totally wasted on junk food? The 'rents and Tobes are out for the night at some big fancy party thing"

"Two words Sarah baby. HELL YEAH!"

They were in the middle of GingerSnaps -the bit where ginger's just eaten the dog and is all bloody and stuff- when Jareth made his return, sarah dropped the bag of popcorn she was holding from her position upside-down on the sofa and stared at him. "What the bloody hell happened to you?"

**------------------------WARNING WARNING! FLASHBACK ALERT! REPEAT FLASH BACK ALERT!----------------------**

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Roared the terrifyingly angry Goblin King striding across his wide throne room into another, smaller room concealed from site. A large glowing crystal sat in the middle of the room on a podium of carved, gold goblins. The mist inside it swirled with a silver-white hue.

He repeated himself as he drew level with the crystal glaring at it with a hate so thick you could almost touch it

'_We don't know what you mean_' A voice as silvery as the mist whispered softly into Jareths mind, apperantly decideing to skip his ears.

"Yes you damn well do" he hissed "Why have you marked her?"

The voice drifted again through his head like a cool breeze through an open window in summer. '_Because she was meant to be marked. She beat us. She is... entwined in our fate now_'

He glared at the crystal harder, trying to resist the urge to hurl it across the room

"Why now? Why not before?" He asked a note of desperation edging into his voice "Why this way?"

'_She was not ready untill now. We know what we are doing, she is our rule now as well... she must be given her share of our power, her power, whatever the cost..._'

"And the dreams? The darkness?"

'_You know we are not allowed to divulge the future Ja-rath_' The voice or whatever it was spoke his name strangly in it's slightly odd, gentle accent.

He growled now and made to grab the crystal and send it crashing into the walls. Suddenly a burning pain ceased him and fell to the ground the voice now laughing '_You may be our master but do not try to harm us for we cannot be held accountable for our actions..._' He felt light misty claws gently stroke across his cheek, cutting it. He swore mentally as he felt warm blood drip from his face.

"Alright Labyrinth. She is meant to be, But the dreams? Are they trully metaphors of her future?"

The voice, the Labyrinth, laughed again '_Yes our master, yes they are... our mistress holds a greater power than you might well believe... bring her too us soon though as we wish to greet her..._'

Jareth scowled at this but nodded "Very well, I shall ask her to join you"

'_Ask well masjesty as we do not wish to resort to other means to contact her_'

The Goblin King rose and bowed shortly to the... thing... and disappeared with a flash.

-----------------------------**FLASHBACK FINISHED! PLEASE RETURN TO YOU'RE SEATS FOLKS!-------------------------**

"I talked to them" he said abruptly, mind still processing what had happened.

"What!" Sarah tried to sit up from her upside-down sofa-hanging position "AHHH HEADRUSH" she grabbed her head and fell back down before rolling off the sofa all together. Drew tried very hard to stifle her laughter, her body shaking with silent mirth.

"laugh it up fuzz ball!" She stood up from her place sprawled on the floor rubbing her head. She turned once more to Jareth. "What did they say? What happened to your face?" An expression of worry crossed her face _What do you care! Remember he's a totally using bastard! Aww damn, I gottit bad havent I? The 8-ball says 'everything points to yes'._

"I don't think this would be the best time to discuss this Sarah" he cast a side long look at Drew and touched the cut on his face absently, healing partly but not fully. Drew looked back her eyes daring him to say whatever he had to say _Hold up a second I just transported here... by magic... and she isnt screaming or anything _"I knew it!" he cried as a wave of realisation hit him like a bus stepping past a bewildered Sarah to Drew and hurling a crystal at her. Sarah opened her mouth to protest then gaped as her friend changed, hair becomeing slightly longer and a streak of it on the left side turning white, her face shifted ever so slighty, skin becoming much paler, features becoming more... perfect.

"Oh hot damn, there goes my cover" She said casually

"Druissia? What in holy hell are you doing here? I thought you were dead?"

'Drew' yawned slightly revealing sharpish teeth "Wonderful thing resurection isnt it? Yup I was brought back by some devil-worshipping teenage fuck ups and decided to lie low for a while, The court aint to happy with me"

"I wonder why" Jareth interrupted dryly

"So I tried my hand at mortal life" She turned to sarah at this point and said sincerly "I'm sorry I never told you Sarah, but in truth I thought it might end up with me being locked up in a mental asylum on some dark island somewhere" she shuddered

Sarah nodded dumbly before controlling her voice long enough to say "So you're all with the magic now as well?"

Drew... nope Druissia nodded "Yup, me and ol' Jarey here go back a way we used to destroy things together in the good old days, we're cousins, and when he showed up at school I got most intrigued..."

"Last I heard you were swinging for that whole 'kill my parents and incidently the high king and queen of the realm who happened to be passing through' stint."

"Oh yeah, treason, wonderful thing."

Sarah sat back on the sofa hard "Well isnt this just bloody peachy keen. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuccckkkkkkk do I have a sign on me saying 'here faerie faerie faerie' or something?"

Jareth's look turned serious for a moment '' As a matter of fact you do''


	12. Oh

**Anj: Ah hot damn! Sorry I missed you in my last review note! STOOPID SQUIRREL HEAD ME! okay, over it. Yeah.. it's developing prettily and slowly with lots of insulting and and... ahh damn... Thanks for the review hun!**

**punkAmaya: Thanks hun! You're right Drui DOES rawk. Keep reviewing hun!**

**Naoki: Wow! Three reviews in the space of like 10 minutes! I love you!**

**Saffy: Ooooh dunno... maybe both... Sorry to confuse you munchy... to tell the truth I'm confusing myself on the most part here! Icee huh? Ooooh I feel the need to go buy some! Thanks for the looong review, I really enjoyed reading it and you just plain rawk dudess! Thanks and keep clicking the button!**

**Snapemoment: you're another one of my fave reviewers in the world -both of you ofcourse- As always, click the button and get Sev'y-kins some sedatives!**

**Lady of the Lab: 11 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU! yeah accents are all weird and confuzzling... especially the scottish... pashing? I thought they only said that on neighbours! Hehe Ya spiggin hufter! Do you guys actually say that? Cos we everyday brits dont go around all like 'jolly good old chap whatwhatwhat' WHA0TS WITH THAT! Thanks for the review(s)! **

**Eos E: Hey! This is the way I picture Sarah to be after 4 years of knowing you went to a fantasy land full of goblins and pixies and things and having to go back to 'real life'... It's gotta do something to the mind! Thanks for the reviews!**

_Why do you hate me God? It's 'cos I'm an atheist isnt it? _Sarah felt the need for some serious wall-head quality time. _Why me? Why does my life have to be one big bloody winged, magic-filled soap-opera? Why do they call It a soap opera? Cos they'res like no soap or music or anything! I mean maybe... advanced plotlined confusing half-hour chunk drama things... or not? Chunk, that's a good word like Chunk-A-Chocolate or Chunk-A-Cheese... hehe... Chunk-A-Cheese that's so cool... _

Jareth exchanged a worried glance with Drui, Sarah had been staring into space for a full five minutes, WITHOUT blinking. He took a hesitating step towards the sofa "Uh... Sarah?"

_Yeah Chunk is going on the top ten list of cool words with... uhh... Fuzzle... Mingiemong... Uhh Sarah?... Clinky... Wait 'Uh Sarah?' I didnt think that... _She blinked "huh?"

"Are you alright? You appeared to have vacated the real world..."

"Huh real. Tchya, faeries, tights and weird floaty crystal things. Real my ass."

Drui snorted "Even faced with the prospect of being a Faerie Magnet, Marked, all Powery Thing you still have to go bitchin' about fashion"

"I never said I was bitchin' about them! Just commenting on there existance in a magical goblin land."

Sarah sighed and pulled herself out of the beautiful, pink filled world of 'avoiding the subject' where her best friend Procrasination lived. "Right, okay then, back to the subject. Why am do I have a here faerie, faerie, faerie mark, what's going on, just basicly... WHAT?"

Drui moved to sit next to Sarah lounging in the corner of the sofa and filing her nails. "Go on Jarey-kins, you can explain it all."

"I was intending to" 'Jarey-kins' replied cooly slumping on the sofa with a grace only some type of nobility or ballerina could acheive, pausing for a second her plunged into an explanation "The mark, the dreams all the strange things that keep happening to you, around you and to you are all caused by the fact that the labyrinth has chosen you as it's mistress. You defeated it there for you must rule it. But as you are only mortal the Labyrinth had to give you greater than usual amount of power. In short you are now fae by all counts than species. I cannot really explain the rest as only the Labyrinth itself has the ability to tell you. You will have to meet the labyrinth soon enough, they have requested it specifically."

There was silence for around ten minutes as this information was absorbed before Sarah stood up abruptly.

"Oh"

She left the room, they could here the faint even footsteps on the stairway and the click of her bedroom door shutting.

"She took that well" Druissia offered mildly, somewhat shocked by sarah's reaction. Hell blazing, fire burning, screaming, yelling, death'n'glory blood bath now that was Sarah. 'Oh' maybe not.

"You think I should go and... ?"

"What talk to her? Hell no, you're the last person she'd want to see right now! Me one place above and then the rest of the world just above me."

"Oh"

How long they sat like that in silence... who knows?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She closed her bedroom door softly and walked over to her vanity/desk/thing and seated herself, staring unseeingly into the mirror behind it. _Okay Sarah. Be calm. So you're a faerie now. No biggy. Just relax. Breathe in. Breathe out. Good. Okay. You are going to 'talk' to the Labyrinth. Dont panic. They're's an explanation for it all. It will all be made clear. It's probaly just a mistake anyway. Okay? Are you okay? Good, right, okay then. Now, lets think about this okay. You've been given all the signs so don't tell me you're that shocked. Dreams, weird scars, Faes turning up left right and centre. It all makes sense see? No worries. You're like super-girl or something, you're special. Yeah Special Ed._

How long she sat like that in silence who... knows?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning came and went with no hint of movement from the still William's residence. At about midday a car pulled up and three people piled out into the house. Time passed. At 7 oclock preciesly the back door opened. A person slipped out into the garden and from that up, over the fence into the street below. Thank god for Saturdays.

Sarah hurried down the road, turning sharply at the next corner and relaxed slightly, she seemed to be thinking hard as her feet propelled her along on auto-pilot and before she knew it she was at a very familiar local park where she had spent much of her childhood. Sitting crosslegged on a bench she welcomed the light rain falling from the sky staring intensly at the grass a few feet away. She wasn't all that suprised when a shadow fell across it. "Hello Jareth"

"How'd ya know it was me?"

"The shadow has spikey hair and ruffles. Who else would it be?"

"Point taken."

She still didnt look up as he seated himself beside her and they sat in silence for a few minutes longer.

"Listen Sarah..."

She held up one hand "Stop."

He sat in puzzlement for a few minutes.

"Look I..."

Again she held up her hand signalling him to be quiet. The clock ticked ever onwards before finally...

"I just..."

This time she held up a hand and spoke to him "No. Don't. Just answer me a question."

"Anything"

"Am I going to have to leave this place? My family, my -few- friends, my home, my world?"

"I'm not sure Sarah, only the Labyrinth can answer that question, it has yet to inform me of anything to do with this... situation. I know almost as little as you at the minute."

"Then let's go. Let us talk to the Labyrinth." She stood and reached a hand to which he took and they disappeared from the park.

**Sorry. It's short, and late, and crap but I just didn't know what to put, I've got like writer's block or something cos the plot for this has just dried up in my skull. Please, where should I go with this? I'm taking votes whether Sarah should be forced to stay in the Underground or not so lemme know. There the reviews I need huns. Click the button.**

**-Blondie S.**


	13. Important questions and chocolatey bits

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN SOULY ON VODKA MUDSHAKES!**

**Saffy: You're vote has been counted after the day, fifteen hours and 30 minutes. Have a carrot! Thankyou for your ever-long reviews! I love them so!**

**punkAmaya: Damn those confusing opera-soap questions! Thanks for the review and keep it all up!**

**LL: We use the term 'snogging' like all the time, but I've never heard anyone say pashing... .escept that time my ma started laughing insanly at the use of the term on the 20 year old wonder that is neighbours. Gabriel? Skinning? EEP! hides behind conveiniantly placed johnny depp**

**Eos E: Thanks mate! I'd love to read it! And the american history is wide and intresting, like what johnny depp did last tuesday night at around 11 oclock! Very intresting...**

**SnapeMoment: Thanks, send my greets to Severin and thanks for you're vote! Keep reviewing hun and thanks for the idea!**

**It's equal! that's right 2 yes 2 votes. COME ON GUYS! YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT!**

_Wow! They must've had a huge special effects budget! _Sarah thought randomly as they reappeared in a large, stone chamber with the goblin-supported orb in the centre. She turned slowly where she stood, slightly disorrientated from the whole place-change thing, she was rather dissapointed actually, there were no swirling colours or impressive feelings of nausea or anything just -poof- gone. She turned back to the centre of the room as she heard Jareth speak.

"I have done as you asked Labyrinth I have brought Sarah to you..."

'_Indeed you have, thankyou Master_'

_That master sounded a bit forced, Wait... disembodied voices... why'm I so unsuprised?_

"You're the Labyrinth right, with the whole freaky disembodied voice thing?"

'_You are correct Mistress, we are the Labyrinth and we have brought you to us to..._'

"Hold it" Sarah cut off quickly, she was feeling more like herself, she got over things quickly. _Okay, I'm a fae now, big deal, I am who I am and right now I am some super-charged being that rules a freaky maze with a personality. Could be worse, I could be a cheerleader._ "I got two questions for you Labyrinth."

'_Very well...'_

"One. Do I have to remain underground for like eternity?" She spoke clearly and deliberatly and gulped slighty as she voiced the second thought that had be plagueing her, she glanced from the orb to Jareth and back again quickly "And... Do I have to wear spandex?"

The mighty Goblin King choked.

'_In answer to you're first question Mistress, you do not have to remain underground eternally, but it is... recommended that you should do... remember now you are fae in all but species you will not age. Do you really wish to watch your family and friends grow old and die while you yourself do not? If you do, despite our adivce, deside to reside in the Aboveground you must visit us or the physical Labyrinth as often as possible, once every Aboveground week would be sufficent but more is better. You must aquaint yourself with it, learn it's ways and live as it, You are mistress of the Labyrinth my lady, you are in essance it and we are you..._'

Sarah nodded, taking this all in and solomnly asking "And to my second question?"

'_You may dress as you please and are under no obligation to wear... spandex._'

She nodded gravely "Thank you Labyrinth, is there anything else I should know? Or that you wish to tell me?"

The labyrinth explained briefly about Sarah's duties and powers '_The labyrinth is entertwined greatly with the kingdom of goblins so you will be able to call upon some of the powers that grants you as well. We think it would be best if our Master explains and schools you in those as well as the rest._' Sarah nodded and bid the Labyrinth fairwell before leaving the room by a stone door way on one side and walking with Jareth through the hallway. As they turned a corner Jareth asked, face twitching ever so slightly "Whats wrong with Spandex?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week maybe more passed, Sarah had visited the Labyrinth a few times, Jareth's lessons on transporting had gone very well, Sarah learned fast. She had got over who Drew really was -a ressurected, mass murdering, parent-killing, treason commiting, princess of the underground turned high school student- and had decided to take her finals and decide whether to stay above or below ground afterwards. She had yet to talk to any of her family about this except for Toby who had reacted with the word "COOL!" and Jareth Go'obleen was still turning up at classes. The Kiss however seemingly forgotton...

"Why do you still bother turning up to school?" Sarah asked from her position lieing on her bed upside-down so her head hung over the side, random sugary chocolate things scattered around her. Infront of her on the floor sat a slightly de-aged Goblin King and Drui in Drew disguise.

"'Cause" he said through a mouth of random sugary chocolate things

"Nu uh that dont qualify as an answer" Said Drui from her place stradling the desk chair backwards, so her arms rested, folded, on the back of the chair, her head lieing on them.

He swallowed "Because it's more intresting than sitting around all day doing paperwork and kicking random Goblins"

Both girls nodded wisely "Cool" they spoke in unison sharing a -chick- look which clearly read 'HE FANCIES SOMEONE' followed by a one way look from Drui which said 'YOU!' which sarah replied to with a 'No way'

'yes way!' 'no way!'

"I'M TELLING YOU HE..." She stopped suddenly looking at the very confused Jareth "uhh... nevermind..."

Sarah giggle "BUSTED!" She yelled rolling so she was looking at the world right way up "Ick I think I ate too many of those chocolate things"

"Hehe, me too! Stoopid chocolate things OF DOOM!"

The both started laughing like hell leaving one very confused looking Goblin King staring at them both as if they'd just grown wings and started flying (Which in the circumstances wouldn't have been that odd)

"What the holy fuck?"

"It's a girl thing mate" Drui said punching Jareth lightly on the arm "You wouldn't get it"

Sarah nodded at this statement "Uh huh, what she said, uh whats the time again?"

Drui glanced at the clock on the top shelf and said in a play dumb voice "uhh the big hands on the vertical line and the little squiggly one and the big ones on the little straight line and circle? Uhh... TEN! That's it ten oclock!"

"Zehn uhr... CRAP! Hey did I just start talking German again.. damn these little german chocolaty bits! Oh I could never stay mad at you... no.." strokes random german chocolate thing "Hang on... ten... bad... FUCK IT WITH A STICK! My parents will be back in like ten minutes! Right get rid of the mess and get the fuck out of my house you physcos!"

Drui laughed, used to her friends forgetful-ness "You got it" -Disappears-

"HEY! You could have cleared the fuck up first!" Sarah yelled at the spot she had just vanished from

"No worries, I got it" With an elegant sweep of his hand all the mess poofed out of existance

"Dude, You have to teach me how to do that"

"Okay, next lesson we'll cover basic junk removal."

"WOOT!" Sarah did the 'oh yeah no more clearing up shit' dance and hugged him "I knew you had a use! Now be a good monarch and fly away!"

"What so soon?"

"Yes. Out damned spot... uhhh Goblin King, all the perfumes of arabia could not sweeten this little... uhh... Goblin King"

"Fine, I shall away... but first" He grabbed her and kissed her again before vanishing.

"Wow, Deju vu much? Man I gotta stop him sneaking that on me... bastard... sexy bastard yes... but bastard anyway. Am I still talking out loud? I gotta stop that, never know who's listening... okay I'm gonna shut up now... He's a great kisser though... NO BAD! Shut up now..."

**Short and sweet babes. I'm not updating till I get some decent plot defining review things cos I aint got a fucking clue what I'm doing now. YAY FOR THIS ALCHOL INDUCED CHAPTER! DONT MAKE THIS BE THE LAST! SEND ME USEFUL REVIEWS! I MEAN YOOOUUUU!**


	14. The Jelly Bean Scene ANthanks saffy

**Okay people, The only reason this fic's still here is cos Saffy keeps giving me weird cool ideas for scenes! So do me a fave, review and tell me where you think this should go! Cos I dunno anymore! THIS IS NOT A HARRY POTTER CROSSOVER... I THINK! DONT OWN NOTHIN BUT DRUISSIA! **

**Saffy: I think in all honestly you're my favourite person IN THE WHOLE FRIGGIN WORLD! The bean ideas gonna go in there! LIKE NOW! And then like with the tights and the cookie dough -drool- and the guys and the Bowies and the Depps and the Marsters -SPIKES FRIGGIN SEXYTASTIC- and the covered in the cookie dough and the... DROOL FEST! And I'm reading you're fic at the mo SO EXPECT REVIEWS! Love ya sweetie! Love ya reviews! LOVE EVERYTHING!**

**Eos E: Heya! Randoms good! Oh to make the messes just go poof and disappear... -sniffle- THANKYA FOR THE REVIEW!**

**LL: Ah the votes have been taken munchkin, This day's vote thing is 'Where am I going with this?' please lemme know! Anf the whole 'FUCK IT WITH A STICK' was put in cos I have a random habit of yelling it whenever I forget something... I got a few detentions for that... YAY FOR MEN IN SPANDEX! Keep reviewing sweetie and thankies!**

**Labybabe: Aww... young love! He keeps sneakin that up on her... maybe it's time for some revenge... MWHAHAHAHAH! Thankyou for the review!**

"Heya Jareth" Jareth turned as Sarah, followed by a grinning Drui walked towards him in the crowded school corridor. They're was a strange glint in her eyes and a mischevious smile tugged at her lips _Uh oh... I'm so dead... maybe I shouldn't have sprung that last kiss on her..._

"Uh... are you okay Jar' ? You seem to be in another world completely?" Sarah put a concerned hand on his shoulder her face the very picture of worry. _Maybe I was just over reacting... yeah, that'll be it!_

"Sorry, just thinking"

"Anything intresting?"

_Man... she's standing close... _

"Ugh... no not particulary actually..."

"Oh all right then. Damn, Gym next! Come on, you're gonna have to chill on the benches 'kay?"

_Really really close..._

"Yeah, sure, okay"

"Oh and Jareth..."

_Wait... when did we get to the benches? I can't remember walking... Thats cos you were staring at her you idiot... oh... _

"Here have these" She handed him a packet of weird multi coloured bean things "To make sure you dont die of boredom. They're peach flavour ya know..." With that she turned and grabbed Drew by the arm dragging her towards the changing rooms pausing for a moment to wave back at him.

_That was nice of her... Hmm... one couldn't hurt _

_------------------------------------------------------_

"I can't believe you did that!" Drew choked out between laughs "I can't wait to see his face! Lets get changed quick!"

"You got it" She dragged Drew out of site from the other girls and snapped her fingers., they were both suddenly in there gym kits.

"When'd ya learn that one?"

"Oh I learnt that first! Whats the point of being 'special' If ya can't change fashions in an eyeblink!"

"True very true! Now lets go!"

They ran out to the doorway of the changing rooms looking out at a slowly-purple-turning Jareth. He happened to glance over at them glaring in between chokes...

"KODAK MOMENT!" Sarah grabbed a Camera from her bag. SNAPSNAP Insta-blackmail! The two girls fell against the wall laughing like hell, bent double trying to remember to breathe.

"Duuuuude" Drew choked as the two finally managed to regain enough composure to walk out onto the pitch, both stealing a glance at the furious Goblin King. Sarah shot him a look of pure innocence and he looked ready to jump onto the pitch and throttle her. "Where'd you get those things from? And what did they do to him?"

"Oh I have a friend in London who sends them to me, they're these jelly bean things that have really weird flavours, all I had to do was pick out all the icky flavoured ones earwax, cockroach, petrol etc and give them to him!"

"When'd you get a friend in london?"

"You remember that exchange student who came her for like a month or something, Hermione? We still write"

"Oh her..."

"RIGHT GIRLS LISTEN UP!" Everyone turned to the ever so slightly manly Miss Hunter, PE teacher extrodinare. "Today we will be covering agility and flexibilty! THAT MEANS YA BEND AND DODGE YA BIG PANSEYS!"

There was a groan from the assembled girls except for Sarah and Drew, who exchanged an evil look.

"RIGHT! I'LL HAVE NONE OF THAT! The aim of this lesson is not to get hit by the -ing balls! Thats right girls DODGEBALL! You half there, you there LETS GO!"

Luckily the two girls were on the same team and they loved this game.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth watched, anger forgotten momentarily, in wonder at the game called... Dodgeball. Everyone seemed to be rather bad at it as they hurled balls at each other, except of course from his two female companions who were in there element. They jumped and dive and dodged. At one point Sarah backflipped away from a ball hurled at her and caught it before landing gracefully and throwing it back to hit some orange fake-tanned, bleach blonde girl right between the eyes. _I didn't think it was possible to bend that way... _It was clear that Sarah and Drui were the most talented players there and by the end of the lesson they were the only to left standing. He caught up with them after class, they were leaning against a wall looking exhausted and passing a bottle of water between them.

"Uh oh here comes trouble" Drui voiced to her friend as Jareth approached

"Great attack of the killer Goblin Kings: The Jellybean revenge"

They both had to stifle there laughter at the image of the choking Goblin King

"I s'pose you think you're bloody funny" Muttered the pissed monarch standing next to them

"We don't know what you mean Jareth darling" Drui drawled in a posh voice

"No idea, really" Sarah played along

He narrowed his eyes at them and opened his mouth to speak when the bell went

"Oh dang, whatever shall we do?"

"Well Milady Drew perhaps we should finish our charming discussion later"

"Oh how delightful!"

The two curtseyed and hurried off down the hall but not before Sarah had whispered in his ear on the way past "Paybacks a bitch"

He stared after them _Told you so... Oh shut up._

_----------------------------------------------------------_

Unfortunatly Sarah and Drui got split up by the crowd and when the bell rang for lunch there was no sign of her.

**Random enough for you? lemme tell you once more shall I? I DO NOT HAVE A PLOT FOR THIS I'M MAKING IT UP AS I GO ALONG! GIMMIE SOME IDEAS ABOUT WHERE YOU WANT THIS TO GO OR I'M DISCONTINUEING THIS FIC! I need helpful reviews guys, tell me if you love me sure but I'd prefer if you'd tell me how you'd love this story to go... dont make this be the last chapter... sorry its a bit random! **

**Hugs and Puppies**

**Blondie S.**

**xXx**


	15. Lehir, Prince of Vampires and Cow Killer

**Heh, let's face it guys, I'm only writing this up Saffy babe keeps producing the ideas, I'm just the pretty face with the pen. This entire friggin stories for her seen as she appears to have come up with half of it! Love you hun! (And the rest of you idea spewing babes, like you Eos, punkA and LL!)**

**AmethystLainley: Thanks for the encouragement and review!**

**Snapemoment: Cheers m'dears! **

**LL: I have! 8 hours, damn I'm a slow reader! The end though it was like OMFG YOU CANT DO THAT! Yay! Thanks for the idea, all are welcome and she may indeed stop by for a visit... dunno yet. And to answer your question he ate a handful of em containing Petrol, Cockroach, Hair, Vomit and 8-week Old Dead Rabbit. Yum. Thankies for the review!**

**punkAmaya: Hmm... that might work! Thanks for the ideas! Later**

**Eos E: I love you too! Thanks for the great ideas! Ya probaly will see them sometime in the now like time! NOT THE SEXY SCOTTISH MUSE! -hides- Thankyou munchkin!**

**anj198: Thanks hunnybun!**

"Has anyone seen Sarah?" Drew bit her lower lip, she was used to the occasional vanishing act but today was Mystery Meat Day, the day every fortnight where they tryed there very hardest to poison and/or choke the popular population of the school! Sarah never missed that!

"I lost her just after that whole gym thing" Jareth was definatly no longer pissed, infact wasn't that the nagging cloud of fear tugging at his conciousness

"Fuck." Drew looked aroung "Come on, she never misses MMD, something's going on'' She grabbed him by the arm and dragged them from the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah wasnt sure if she'd opened her eyes or not, it was all inky blackness so true she couldnt see her hand infront of her face. _Okay don't panic... "_Clap onShe whispered and a crystal sphere appeared infront of her, it glowed softly illuminating the room. Sarah gasped, she was in a huge stone room, the walls of which were lost in shadows. She glanced down at herself to find her wrists and ankles restrained with thick, heavy chained which seemed to have missed before. She was now painfully aware of there weight and tightness. "Well that sucks..."

"Does it now?"

Sarah jumped as a voice echoed from the shadows, the shadows seemed to swirl and become corporel, a tall, well built man stepped from the shadows. he was dressed in a pair of shiny, black leather pants and knee high boots with spikes on them; a floor length matrix-style trench coat swayed around his ankles. Metal spiked wristbands glinted from under the sleeves. The most startling thing about him however, was his waistlength blue hair. Blue. Bright blue. Like mega-totally-uber-high-voltage blue.

"Man, how many cows died for that outfit?"

He growled, god honest growled at her flashing sharp pointy teeth. _Great. A fucking vampire.. or atleast a wannabe, everyone knows vampires dont exist... and neither do goblins and faeries. Bugger._

"Take a chill pill for christs sake!"

"Excuse me, but you're tied up at my mercy and you're telling me to take a chill pill?" He glared at her "I suppose you wish to know why you've been kidnapped and ruthlessly chained in the darkest dungeon I posses"

"Not really, but I betcha gonna tell me anyway..."

"Well you've... huh? You don't?"

"Nope, but feel free to go ahead if it makes you feel better"

"Oh... well... okay then." He cleared his throat "You are being held my captive untill I am granted ownership of the Goblin Lands and all it includes, that is ofcourse to say, The Labyrinth"

Sarah yawned slightly "oh okay then"

"But... shouldn't you be scared and nervous for your own life and that of you're king?"

"Who's king? Uh please, I beat the over-hairspray-using jerk once and I havent forgotten it. Do as you wish uh... whats ya name again?"

"Lehir, Prince of Vampires"

"Oh I getit! Daddy aint letting you have a shot at the throne so you try and blackmail another king by stealing the first girl that happens to get within a mile radius of him for more than ten minutes and hoping he gives a fuck!"

Lehir blinked "Well actually yeah. That's about it."

"That's just peachy, now could ya undo these fucking things? There cutting off the circulation to my hands"

"Yeah okay then, You know you remind me of this girl I used to know, right fucked-up faerie... well technically demon but hey, who's counting! Wanna go catch a bite?" The manacles fell away and sarah stood up massaging her wrists. _Well _she thought _I did miss lunch and it's better than being ties up in a dark room... best keep him sweet..._

"Sure thing prisoner-boss guy! Lead the way"

Meanwhile in a galaxy... umm... place far far away Drui and Jareth were desperatly searching for there dissapearing friend.

**SORRY! SHORT I KNOW! LIKE REALLY SHORT BUT I WANTED TO GET THIS OUT NOW AND THEN WRITE A LONGER CHAP LATER! KEEP SENDING IN THE REVIEWS! I OWN NOTHING BUT LEHIR AND DRUI AND THIS CAN OF DIET COLA!**


	16. A Pizza Hut

**OH BTW! If anyone for anyreason wishes to see a picture of Drui (I should be uploading some for Lehir and everyone later) you can see them at blondesquirrel. You're ideas are like written gold! There will be definate appearings of most of them! Definate girls-against-guy fae war coming up! Revenge revenge and more revenge! Possibly ending in mush! YAY! I know whatcha mean about the friends not planning I'm holding a mass celebration tomorrow called 'Trouser night' basically where me and 9 of my gal pals stay up all night marvelling at the greatness of David Bowies Trousers -well tights really but hey...- FUN! But I hate to all the arranging and floor clearing! Unicorns! I see them! usually there trying to eat me but heyyyyyy! Lehir is a sexy munchkin of doom and everyone loves him... except for the people who dont love him... they suck.**

**LL: The Vamp Prince bits GOTTA be done! And the tomb... uh i think the magical oopma loompas did it! Roos? As in the cute furry things that jump around alot? EWW! Rest assured we do NOT eat bunnys... well I dont anyway! You're dad brought a baby croc home ? My family life now seems so... dull! Thanks for the review sweeties!**

**Naoki AW: I LOVE YOU! YOU ROCK! Yes I have an offical, bonafied FAN! And her boyfriend! WOOOOOOOT! Thankyou munchkin! Keep reviewing!**

**Beautifuldecay: ThankyouThankyou and once more thankyou! Mountaindew gives you sugar highs? I have to really on good old fashion sugar... or diet cola which doesnt actually have any sugar in it but still makes me totally wired! Heres the update! Thanks for the Review!**

"Okay she's not home, school, the mall, the park or anywhere in between?"

Jareth shook his head

"And you've double checked it all with crystals?"

"Yes Druissia, I am not an idiot! I have checked the entire surface of this planet twice she is not here!"

"Well then that gives us four things, she's either made herself untraceable, someone else has made her untracable, she's dead or she'd not on this planet"

He visabley paled at the third choice "Lets check my lands, she might have accidently transported to there..." the chances of this happening where 0.0005693. He knew it. Drui knew it.

"Yeah, lets go"

------------------------------------------------------------------

It so happened that the moment they appeared in the dark corridors of the Goblin Kings castle Sarah and Lehir appeared outside a small PIzza Hut in London.

"...you honestly don't have pizza in the underground? How do you live man?"

"Well the delivery boys get a bit confused as where to send it. 'Yeah that's two pepperonis and a meat feast for 70001 Vampire Palace, Blood City, The Underground'"

"Ah, fairenough. Dont you guys have freezers or anything? You could by a shitload of those frozen ones and then Kapoof!"

"Never really thought about that... it might just work!"

"See, me equals smart"

By this time they'd somehow managed to navigate thereway inside to a table. Lehir removed his coat -Sarah had now chrisitaned it Quincey. Don't ask.- revealing a rather intresting skull tatoo on his upper arm. There was writing around it that she couldn't read and a pair of blue wings grew from the skull. She couldn't quite place who she'd seen with the same one, so kept quiet. They ordered and there conversation turned to different things.

"So, why're you so hell bent on getting the goblin lands, I mean come on! Ruling a bunch of small, un-aesthetically pleasing, little goblin like goblin things?"

"Hey! I need power here, any power and the King of the Goblins is also the King of the Labyrinth! I could have _endless_ power... that'd show that old git."

"Oh family love... uh crap I bet my parents are freaking to where I am. Oh well I'll make something up, I always do. And by the way The Labyrinth seems like a good idea till ya try and get through it, or talking to it." She wrinkled her face in a look of disgust "I mean arragont much!"

Before Lehir could inquire as to her indepth knowlodge of the Labyrinth the pizza arrived. All conversation was lost or forgotten in the sheer attackage of the pizzas. Poor things never stood a chance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_'You have 13 hours to surrender your lands, castle, rulership and labyrinth to me or else the girl gets it. -Lehir, Prince of the VAMPIRES'_

"Ya really have to be a certain type of stupid to leave you're name on things don't you?"

"Uh huh" Drui obviously wasn't really listening, she'd scrapped the Drew look when they left the school; Jareth too was super-sized up to his normal age.

"Do you think he would have been clever enough to hide her somewhere out of his kingdom?"

"Who?"

"Lehir! Vampire prince? Kidnapped Sarah? RInging anybells here?"

Drui's head snapped up "Lehir? Whats he got to do with this?"

"Am I talking to a brick wall? If I was maybe I wouldnt mind its lack of give-a-fuckness!"

"Oh shutup you over-hairspray using idiot! You wanna know where Lehir is? Easy!"

She grabbed Jareth none-to-gently and they disappeared from the room with a violent red flash of light.

Lehir happened to glance up as the door of the fine pizza establishment was wrenched open violently by an arguing couple

"...what the fuck would they be doing in the middle of london in a PIZZA HUT?"

Sarah turned at the familiar voice "Eating pizza? Well ask a dumb question..."

That shut them up. Sarah counted mentally _5...4...3...2..._

"Sarah!" She was suddenly aware of being hugged very tightly by an anxious Jareth and Drui

"Okay guys I need to breathe." Sarah said feeling the air being driven from her lungs. They let go slightly guiltly and sarah moved up in her seat to let the other two sit down. Jareth did without hesitation but Drui was caught staring at something, who in turn was caught staring at her.

"You're dead." It was a statement of fact not a threat. Spoken in a slightly disbelieving voice.

"You can talk, Vamp boy."

_5...4...3...2..._

There was a squeal as Drui flung herself in Lehirs arms hugging as if they'd never let go.

Sarah exchanged a look with Jareth. "What. The. Fuck."

**There ya go. Some mush. Maybe not the mush you had been expecting but some mush never the less. Don't worry. It's background mush. Now I gotta go clear up for the 10 or so girlys coming to !invade my house tonight. YAY FOR DAVID BOWIE TROUSER NIGHT! A night in celebration of _those _Tousers. KEEP REVIEWING SNUGGLE MUFFINS! SUGGESTIONS WANTED FOR EVERYTHING!**


	17. Revenge of the Suspicous Sherbet Things

**ANOTHER DEDICATION TO SAFFY FOR HER IDEAS! THE WAR'S HER IDEA -points-**

**Saffy: It's like law the 11 commandment 'Thou must hug thou sexy vampire and revel in the glory of THE Trousers' uhhh I think I'm gonna die. I got like two hours sleep after the vast consumings of junkfood and my friend alice thought it would be a good idea to play a round of 'lets dye mayz'z head orange' uhh thanks for the review, see ya next chapter... if i'm not dead... I'm using some of your ideas in this chapter because they and you rawk!**

**Naokie and Adam: Here's with the more writing! Thanks for your lovely reviews! Ya keeping me writing! **

Time flew by like sand and before you could say 'I wish I had a Purple Poofle' a week had passed. Finals loomed darkly on the horizon like a big dark looming thing. The kidnapping had been forgotton and Drui had been acting very oddly, like a small fluffy puppy with fangs who had found another small fluffy puppy with fangs to playwith. Although Lehir hadn't joined there highschool club he could be found most evenings and weekends lazing around with them. It was one such saturday afternoon that found them in the park undersome trees, Lehir had agreed to midgetize himself to highschool age so as not to appear weirder than they normaly were and was being used as a pillow by Drui who was staring fascinated at her lighter.

"Fire goes on fire goes off! Fire goes on fire goes off! Fire goes on Fire goes..."

"I swear to whatever freaking deitys are listening if you say 'Fire goes off' I'll rip your heart out with a spoon and use it as a tennis ball."

"... on"

Drui grinned at Sarah who was half-lying-half-sitting at the base of a tree being taught by Jareth how to do that cool flicky thing with the crystals.

"What the... GRRR! I HATE THESE FRIGGIN THINGS!" Sarah hurled the crystal at a tree directly behind a ducking Jareth

"Watch the hair!"

That brought a couple of snickers from the couple to the left of them

"What I say?"

"Nothing..." Lehir choked "Nothing at all"

"Don't choke leather-boy, Drui ya might want to loosen up the collar on him"

"BURN" Yelled sarah previous frustration at the crystals forgotton.

"Coming from 80's-fashion-reject, puh-leeze!"

"Ladies put the handbags down... or let me get some popcorn..."

Sarah took this moment to struggle to her feet before any punches were thrown... or people were bitten.

"Down boys! Now listen up high-and-mighty majestys of the underground! You're both - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jareth had grabbed her by the knees and pulled her over at the same moment that Lehir rolled Drui off him and stole her lighter in one fluid movement. The two girls shared a glance and spoke in unison

"This means WAR!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another week, finals were now staring them right in the face. Sarah still visted the Labyrinth every few days and got some real grip on her powers even if she was still completly ignorant about fae politics -Which Dru i had commented was a very, very GOOD thing- and the battle of the faes was on. Guy against girl, the two male royality had joined together against there respective girlfriend/wannabe girlfriend. It was an aftermath of another of the female faes attack. Jareth was sitting at Sarahs desk checking his hair obsessivly.

"Stop being such a cheerleader! It was only peanut butter!" Behind him stood the offending peanutbutterer and owner of the room, she ruffled his hair.

"Watch the hair!"

She stared at his hair for a solid few minutes "Watching!"

He glared at her "You know what I meant!"

"Absolutly no idea Jareth darling, you missed a bit by the way"

He quickly started to search for the un-perfect hair "Where?"

"Just there... uhhuh... left a bit more... bit more... just a _bit _more... Gotit! Where'd Drui and Le' go anyway.?"

"Uhm... Dunno... They said something about going somewhere and doing something somehow? Can't say I was really listening due to the fact that _someone _decided it would be fun to cover me in peanut butter!"

Sarah started laughing "The look on your face... I mean O-M-G! It was like W-T-F and I was like B-R-B While I L-M-A-O!"

He stared at her "... What the hell?"

"Nevermind" she patted him on the head randomly "Lets watch a movie!"

"Yeah okay then, by anychance has Drui been feeding you those funny sherbet things again?"

"Maybe..."

It was towards the end of the second movie Jareth noticed his companion was asleeps, not that he could blame her... The Grudge was one crap horror movie. He sighed, tucking a strand of hair out of her face where it rested on his shoulder _What am I gonna do about you? _

They were blissfully unaware of the eyes that watched them.

**DUNDUNDUN I'm to tired to do this properly. Who's watching? You tell me cos I honestly have no idea... uh... someone? Someone evil? Do they abduct Sarah again? To they try and marry her? Should she fail her finals? Will she move to the undeground? Will anyone ever find out that the infamous Druissia murderer and most hated is still alive? Will we ever find out why Sarah named Lehirs coat Quincey? You tell me. Ten helpful reviews and I'll update it for you... -you all know I'm gonna update after three anyway but please please review helpfully! I'm begging here!-**


	18. Quoth the Raven

**Saffy: hehe, I bow to your almighty ideaness, your idea about who it should be is pure brilliance! Don't know if i'll use it yet cos of the whole plot runningness but it's uber-cool anyways!**

**punkAmaya: great ideas hun! Thanks for the reviews! And the coat... is a mystery! Hehe Once I get to like 100 reviews I'll spill dont worry!**

**LL: w-t-f is 'what the fuck' and b-r-b is 'be right back' I know I know I am making it all cheapafied but still an author needs some incentive and have I ever actually held to it? Uh uh, three reviews and I'm postin again! And cos I love you so much I may just let Hermione come for a visit, and I'll make her send some of those funky beans to you ASAP**

**Naoki and Adam: Thanks huns! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! **

"So are you going out with him?"

"What? No..."

"But he's kissed you like twice now and there is mega chemistry"

"Yes but... oh I don't know Drui"

"Simple. Do you want to go out with him?"

"Do dogs piss on lamposts?"

"Yes, I believe they do"

"Theres ya answer then"

Sarah sighed and stared at the bag of microwavable popcorn

"It wouldnt work"

"How'd you know?"

"Cos I can see the future"

Drui looked up from her magazine. They were lying on Sarahs bed surrounded by popcorn, empty sweet wrappers and other various junk

"Really?"

"No dufus! Get real Drui! What am I gonna say 'yeah you're like a thousand years older than me and are the immortal king of the goblins but do ya fancy going to the movies and grabbing a pizza?'

"Why not? And hold in mind luv that you're the immortal mistress of the Labyrinth. Don't go throwing any stones. All you gotta say is 'Hey I've gotta thing and maybe you've gotta a thing so maybe we could have a thing'"

"You so stole that off Buffy!"

"Trust the classics baby."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So are you two offical yet?"

"What do you care? No..."

"But you've kissed her twice now and if ya don't start courting her soon someone else will"

"True"

"Well? Are you gonna ask her?"

Jareth glared at the blue-haired vampire from his place lounging around in the Goblin Castle grounds.

"And say what exactly, 'Hey I know theres a bit of an age gap but do you fancy going to a Royal Ball sometime?'"

"Thats it! My father... stupid old git... is hosting the annual Vampire, Dhampir, Demon and Other Miscallainy of Fae Creatures Ball on Saturday! Ask her to that!"

"Yeah. Maybe."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"I'd love to go with you Jareth" _DONT BLUSH DONT BLUSH DONT BLUSH_

_Oh christ... I asked her... she said yes... she said YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Must not die of happiness, that would be bad. Very bad. Oh yeahhhhh! Who's da king?_

"Great!" _Calm down, good Jareth... "_Look I've got to run, I'll catch you later 'kay?

"Okay" _Calm down, good Sarah... _

She watched him turn to leave and did some split-second thinking "Hey Jareth? There was one other thing?"

"Yes...?"

_OH MY GOD I KISSED HIM!_

--------------------------------------------------------

There was one day left before saturday and what with finals and all the two girls had yet to get dresses. Drui was going but in Drew disguise so aws not to get hung... again...

They were currently sitting on the floor surrounded by sketchs, magazines and a laptop with about a hundred and fifty different pages up, standing the corner of the room were two dressmakers dummies.

"Okay how about the black and red one with the ruby details?" Drui flicked her wrist and a black and crimson ball gown appeared on one of the dummies (the one covered in black marker pen scribbles)

"Hmm... cut down the sleeves a bit and get rid of those horrible lacing?"

The puffy sleeves dissapeared along with the itchy-looking lace at the neck of the gown

"Better. Do they have to be all... poofy?"

"Uh huh, trust me here girl it's a five-frill affair"

"Damn... how about this?"

Sarah pointed at her dummy and a white and black dress materialized on it. The dress itself consisted of a tight, striped spagetti strap corset with a wide, layerd, full white skirt trimmed in black lace. There were unattached sleeves which were tight, striped and also trimmed in black lace. Around the throat of the dummy a diamond glittered on a black choker which had spider like embrodiery going all the way around it in a delicate shade of silver, it was a continueus line twisting backwards and forwards and looping itself till it filled everyinch with it's labyrinthine design.

"Oh I like it! It has a certain something, very modern and yet not, plus everyone in the underground is so tied up with single colours and flower prints you'd knock them over with style!"

"You think? I had an idea for yours too..."

Sarah jumped up a piece of paper in one hand and strode over the the dummy. Circling the red-and-black dress critically she consulted the scrap of paper before pointing at the dummy again.

"Now lower this... recolour that... remove these... change this... add some here, and here and there... cut that off... stick this here... perfect!"

Sarah stepped back from her creation. The dress had a solid liquid-grey bodice the exact shade as Drui's eyes and was trimmed in black silk. The full skirt was black although the term black didnt do it justice, it was the oil-like black of a crows feathers and every now and then shone green or red or purple or silver in the light. It was sleeveless except for a black band that went around the top of each arm and the wrist of each arm a similar one clasped the neck of the dummy.

"Oh my God... It's gorgeous! Oh lemme try it on!" Drui almost squealed in excitement waving a hand hurridly and transforming there clothes into there chosen gowns. The looked at each other

"WOW!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Alone, guarded in the tallest darkest tower of the tallest darkest castle in all the underground someone sat and watched each and every one of these happenings. The figure seemed to smile, it was hard to tell in the gloom and a sudden wind swept through the room seeming to take the shape of a raven against the harsh full moon light. Quoth the raven 'Caw'

**Remember I own nothing! If you wanna see the dresses I should be uploading some pictures soon at: blondesquirrel. gimmie a while though cos my scanners bust! Sorry this chappie was a bit late but I'm not feeling to good or writey, Thanks to all you reviewers the only reason I'm still writing this is for you! Please click that lil blue button and tell me what you think...**


	19. 29 Boxes of Bottles of Beer on the Wall

**HEYA GUYS! ME AGAIN! Remember dudes. I own nothing but Drui, Lehir, The weird stalker dude and this bag of tortilla chips.**

**Saffy: Heya girl, I can honestly and with complete truthfulness say I have no idea how this is gonna end! It's like okay... I never imagined this'd go on so long... okay then! YAY FOR CRACKERS! and cheese... AHH THE CRAZY FACE I SEE I SEE!**

**DemonicSymphony: Heya welcome to the review team! I look forward to seeing you in future chapters of doom! And the whole teenage uncertainty is taken straight off this teenagers uncertainy! DAMN HORMONES TO THE HELL FROM WHICH THEY CAME! Thanks for the review!**

**Naoki and Adam: Hey guys! Thanks for the review I'll try to keep it good! **

**Immortalwiz: Thanks! Welcome to the team! I hope to see you in later chapters and keep up the reviews!**

**The World: Thanks! I'm glad I'm keeping you guys in the laughter! Cheerys for the review, please come again!**

The scene opens on a hallway with sparkling bright varnished wood floors and everyday pastel wallpaper. There's a set of stairs leading upwards from the centre of the hallway and on it's steps sits two young women looking thouraly out of place in there full-skirted ball gowns...

"Twentynine boxes of bottles of beer on the wall..."

The older looking of the two was throwing what looked like jelly beans at the door lazily. Her smoke-grey eyes held a far-off look

"Twentynine boxes of bottles of beer..."

The slightly younger of the two had her eyes shut and was leaning against the rail apparently asleep. This illusion was shattered however when she joined in the next line

"Ya take one down, pass it around, you'll have twentyeight boxes of bottles of beer"

"Time" she demanded still feigning sleep

"5 minutes"

"oh"

Time passed.

"Why are we doing this again?"

" 'Cause"

"Oh."

"Twentyeight bottl- Hey! At last, 'bout time you guys made it!"

The older girl sprang to her feet, unhindered by the masses of material she was wearing towards one of the two men who had appeared in that so-ordinary hallway.

Sarah looked about, noticing Drui squishing Lehir who was wearing a rather dashing, if not a bit spikey, black outfit.

"Wheres... oh whats his name! Ya know... hair... like that tall... all monarchy?"

"Who me?" Quipped a voice from behind her, she nearly screamed turning to look at the ever-so-close Goblin King sitting on the step above her.

"Don't do that to me boy! Scared the living bejeebus outta me! Oooh nice digs!" Sarah looked approvingly at him **A/N: I really can't be assed to describe his outfit... use your imagination it's a sutibly goblin-kingy outfit in black and white. Got it?**

"She means clothes" came Drui's voice from across the room

"Ya just can't dig my crazy jive soul daddyo, slide me some skin beatnik bro" Sarah called back at her with a smirk

"Okay then..." Mr. I'm-So-Sexy-Badass-Blue-Haired-Vampire-Prince raised an eyebrow at them his expression clearly saying 'Now I'm worried. I think I'll just go call my friends the-men-in-the-white-coats '

"Please ignore us, everyone else " Sarah straightened her dress absently.

"But you're so noticable" Teased Jareth from behind her

"Damn! I keep forgetting you're there!" Sarah smiled at him then climbed to her feet after he did, taking the offered hand of assistance.

"Shall we?"

"I think so"

Sarah took his arm before all four vanished without a trace except for the small pile of jellybeans scattered in that everyday hallway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A light, airy chatter filled the room along with the soft music eminating from a small raised stage area where a small group of violinsts, clarinet players and other assorted musicanas stood. The room had high ceilings and streamers and banners fluttered in a non-existant breeze seemingly unattached to anything. The spacious room was filled with well dressed ladies and gentlemen dressed in hundreds of different colours each wearing a mask of some sort or another, a seemingly endless stream of laughing nobility appeared at the edge of the hall where several tables covered in masks of every concivable different design stood. A man dressed entirely in black, black clothes decorated with black jewels and black feathers, watched from the shadows as a quartet of people appeared by one of the tables. he saw from behind his bird-shaped mask them laugh and a particulary stunning young woman punch the King of Goblins playfully for some comment or another, the other two of the pair, they seemed to be a couple, laughing along. He smiled beneath the beak as they all selected masks, The other man he recognised now as Prince of the vampires selected a dark black mask with silver and black spikes shooting out from the sides. His companion, who was unknown to him, chose a black leatherwork mask with spiraling horns on it, the Goblin King picked up a black mask made to look like a demon goblin of some kind... _very fitting _the man thought. The last, attractive member of the party chose a simple white eye mask covered in intricate black designs that spun and wove all across it in a most labyrinthine way. The man, shall we call him Raven for now? For that is how he was dressed, turned from the party with a smirk and dissapeared into the crowd. His presence never known by them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you didnt tell me it was a masquarade" Sarah berated her date as they stepped into the crowds together

"I didn't know my self darling until we arrived" Jareth drawled, his eyes fixed on his companion, as if the rest of the room didnt exist. Sarah was well aware of the nasty looks she was getting from most of the female population of the dance _Just like school. The sayings true ya know, It doesnt matter where you go, even if you go to a masquarade with the King of the Goblins in an underground fantasy world, you cannot escape cheerleaders. _

Jareth had just opened his mouth to ask Sarah if she wished to dance when silence fell on the hall. The band were silent as a man stepped onto the stage area, he was obviously of immense power and waist size. He was a plain black eyemask and had a crown on his head. "King of the vampires" Jareth whispered in her ear sensing her confusion. _oh. That would explain it. _He cleared his throat

"As you know I am hosting this marvousless party, and I am doing so for a reason. I am not one for long speeches and such like" he waved his hand vaguely "But I would very much like to announce that I have found a bride for my eldest son, Lehirerano, they are to be married as soon as possible. Presenting the Beautiful Princess Asphodelus Du Smithee of the Pixie Realms!"

**OOOOH! SIDE PLOTLINE! Dontcha just love it? Dont worry folks it's still mainly a JS but I felt sorry for my poor unloved demon couple! Hehe First intro of 'THE STALKER' DUNDUNDUN yeah whatever dudes... click the button! Go on! CLICK IT!**


	20. I AM NOT DEAD!

**DemonicSymphony: Ohhh ponytastical! And Drui was all killed and therefore kinda unwelcome in the underground kingdoms so she's gone in disguise and Asphodel -An entirly new and sparkly character who I decided should be put in here cos she threatened to make pancakes- has now been betrothed to Lehir but what we all don't know is that Lehir was actually engaged to Drui but as she is supposedly dead thats a no show, but we know she's not dead so I just ruined the rest of the friggin plot for ya! WHOOPS! Oh well. Have a cookie. THANKS FOR THE NOVEL REVIEW! There so much cooler than normal reviews! Keep on truckin... uh... reviewin! **

**Saffy-kins: Oooooh whats a quesadilla? Is it like an armadillor even a drusilla? Don't stop the babbalation! Lets face some facts here half of these chapters is just me yakkin away to you reviewing guys! DONT STOP! Hehehe YAY FOR CROWDED MEDIEVAL BARS! I used to frequent them alot and kill off random people who annoyed me, but alas I am welcome no more -curse those damned wanted posters- Here is your update and as always - THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!**

**TheWorld: Side plots are like the RULE! Look for some serious Raven action like soonish! See ya soon, thanks for the review!**

**Mojohill: Thanks dude! Cheerio power! Keep clicking the pretty blue button and muchos thankies for the review!**

**moonlady: Damn those nice jacket wearing, needle carrying men! Another trip to the rubber motel huh? I'm a regular there! Thanks for the reviewness and never fear for the uber-smexy vamp! Things will get better... uhh maybe...**

**Naoki and Adam: Thanks you guys! Did I ever tell you how much I love you two? Cos your both major sweeties! Thanks for the reviews!**

**LotL: Wow. Kangroos are all bouncy and pretty, eating them is bad! I like oompa loompas! They sparkle and shine in the sun! I like Johnny Depp! He sparkles and shines in the sun! Thats some really freaky wordness going on cos like plural it's 'Sparkle' but singular it's 'Sparkles' Isn't it normally the other way round? Man I'm gonna be thinking about this all day now! Darn it! Hehe Mr. I'm-So-Sexy-Badass-Blue-Haired-Vampire-Prince is like uber Rocky! Thanks for the review! What happens next is...**

"What. The. Fuck." In the hush after a room shattering applause the words sounded like three deadly gun shots.

"Umm... Jareth? Should her eyes be glowing red?"

"I don't think so..."

"What about his?"

"Again I also don't think so..."

"Oh."

"You cannot do this Father. I am already engaged to be wed! Or do you forget so easily?"

"And do you forget so easily that said fiancee is dead."

"I would'nt count on it." Drui pulled her mask from her face, her hair streaming back in a non-existant breeze it's white stripe returning. An aura of power spread from the non-dead Princess making Sarah shudder, if the aura had a colour it would be black. A gasp spread through the room and several armed vampire guards appeared from the shadows of the room carrying large pointy things that looked like they'd hurt. The fat king had turned several shades paler than Sarah thought physically possible.

"Y-Y-You're d-dead!"

"Really? I thought I was Druissia... My bad."

"Y-You're d-d-_dead_!"

"You've said that."

"But you're de-"

"ENOUGH! Clearly I am not dead, are we getting it here, want me to spell it out? I- A-M- N-O-T- D-E-A-D"

"Guards cease her!" The king had apparently been given his spine back. "You are as good as dead, you commited the high treason and for that you won't come back"

Drui glared at the hesitating guards, no one seemed to want to get too close to her.

"Drui luv? Shall we blow this joint?"

"I think I can go with that, you guys tagging along?"

"Count me in!" Sarah grabbed her friend's arm. She looked back at Jareth with trusting eyes and held out a hand for him

"Oh bloody hell..." He took her hand and joined there group as it vanished with a crack and a flash of red light.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You know you just broke every possible alliance ever with every other kingdom in the big, wide underground. Yeah but she looked so trusting... she wanted me to come with. Your a fool. Yeah. _

What are we gonna do? Sarah looked towards her greatest friends for answers.

"Tonight? Nothing. We lie low for a while whilst we come up with a plan"

"It better include kicking that annoying pixie bitch's ass from here to next sunday"

"It will pet" Lehir put his arm around his girlfriend, and apparently fiancee, nodded to them both and disappeared from what Sarah realised now was her garden.

Sarah sat down on Tobys swing her dress having changed into a black and white striped vest top and jeans.

"You just really fucked up your relationships with every land attending that ball didnt you Jareth?"

Jareth sighed and nodded to her "Indeed Sarah, I did."

"Why?"

"Because you and those two people who just left" He inclinded his head towards the place that Lehir and Drui dissapeared from "Are more important, powerful, loyal, _greater _than anyother personat that dance."

She smiled at him and they stayed that way for a handful of heartbeats

"You know... we never did get that dance..."

Jareths face lit up and he bowed slighty to her, offering her his hand "M'lady?"

"Good sir"

No one could tell how long they danced for, it seemed to be eternity in a few short hours. They danced to a silent tune that they both seemed to hear, whether it was in there heads, hearts or souls couldn't be told, perhaps it was in all three, as they spun the trees were no longer trees but pale dancing figures that surrounded there world, the bird calls were the happy chatter of other party goers and the moon witnessed it all untill the break of dawn when they final stepped apart. "I better go" Sarah said hesitantly "Before my parents get up..." She smiled at him from the backdoor to the house "Jareth?... Thanks"

As the two disappeared, one into the house the other into thin air they never knew that the moonlight was not the only thing that had witnessed there dance. 'CAW'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah was dreaming...

She was playing table tennis with Jareth on a beach while Drui, Lehir and three little Goblins coloured what looked like the Mona Lisa in felt-tip pens on a random wall that stood in the sand.

"Hey! That was a point!"

"It wasn't you missed the hoop!"

"What hoop?"

"That one!" Dream-jareth pointed at a hoop that had suddenly appeared next to them, as Sarah looked around she realised she was no longer on the beach at all but in the school gym, everyone else had vanished.

"Guys? Jareth? Druissia? Lehir? Goblins?" Sarah looked around the hoop for any site of them and realised she wasnt in the gym at all but in a huge forest, the hoop no more than a large oak tree. Sarah wondered hesitantly through it to a clearing where she sat down still looking around for her lost friends... She happened to glance down at herself to find she was in a different outfit completely... then she twigged

"No not this dream. I've been here and got the bloody t-shirt with matching scars."

"Would you rather it was another dream" Sarah's head shot up to find a tall, elegant looking man dressed in black staring at her

"Where did you come from?"

"You'd have to ask my parents, they wouldnt tell me"

Sarah couldnt help but snicker at this comment. "Okay then, lets try again, what are you doing here?"

The man smiled at her, His face was hidden behind the mask of a raven, long black hair hung around his face in feathery layers. Sarah couldn't see his eyes beneath the mask but had a sudden complusion to. She got to her feet. He smiled at her more. She stepped towards him cautiously "Who are you?" Her reply was nothing but the smile. She tryed again "Who are you?" Again nothing. She was now getting desperate, there was a strange, very realistic man in her dreams and she had no idea who he was "Tell me! Who are you?"

He was suddenly behind her, she whirled around only to find her self trapped in his arms "I'm D'Cuervo..."

**Kay folks its time for the vote:**

**1. Sarah wakes up goes on with life and D'Cuervo/Raven turns up in school**

**2. Sarah wakes up goes on with life and D'Cuervo/Raven shows up at the Prom**

**3. Sarah is abducted in her dreams. Disappears from her room.**

**4. Sarah is abducted in her dreams. Stays physically where she is but doesnt wake up**

**5/ Other. SPECIFY!**

**On other news I'm going on holiday for 3 weeks shortly, I don't know whether I'll be able to upload any new chappies out there! I'll try but I can't promise anything! Oh and if any of you want to email meor add me on msn my addys: **

**The -underscore- Deathrogue -at- hotmail -dot- com**

**I love talking to you guys! As always...**

**Use me, Abuse me. Review me! **

**Blondie S.**

xXxXxXxXx


	21. A short chap for those who review

**Sorry People but I cant do the reviews on this chapter cos my Pc's being a bitch... well It isnt my PC its like this weird one in the corner of a CyberCafe in Crete. Feel special dudes your getting an update from like 5 gazillion miles from my home! Eh as you know if I had been able to do reviews I love you all, Saffy, LL, Eos E, Naoki and Adam, Demonic Sym. And all you crazy dudes! LOVE TO YOU ALL!**

**Um... I now have to write out the smegging begginging on this smegging chapter cos it's not in this smegging COUNTRY! DAMNIT JANET!**

Sarah woke to midday sunshine as she fell very ungracefully out of bed it took her a moment to work out who she was what she was doing there, what her name was, and if she'd left the oven on. The answer to the latter was ofcourse no. She got to her feet half heartedly staring at the clock "3 pm? How in the holy hells of helldom did that happen?"

She worked her way down to the kitchen wondering where her parents could have gotton to when she came face-to-face with a small boy "um... okay.. hello" _This is weird. Yes that is an adequate word to describe it. Weird._ The child smiled at her, he was dressed in black from head to toe and had an air of well... weirdness about him. She gave him a look "One question oh mysterious silent child who has appeared in my hallway. What the fuck are you doing in my house?" The boy only smiled wider at her, baring sharpened teeth. His mouth widened untill it split open, his head folded backwards and he turned inside out in a rush of red and organs. Sarah opened her mouth "that was gross..." the world turned black.

She was unaware of how much time passed, eternity felt like seconds and seconds eternity. She opened her eyes to oily blackness, out of the corner of her vision she saw bright flashes of sparkly colours but when she turned to lok all was dark. See felt tendrils coil around her arms and waist _icky._

"You thought you'd escaped, awoken from my domain..."

_Man this guys got issues. _She tried to pinpoint the direction the voice came from but it was impossible the sound seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere. Whisper soft but loud enough to make the blood drip from ears.

"Who's there? Who are you?" _Man I sound so totally sheep like... like omg! Who are you! GAH CHAINSAWED! I think to much..._

"I've told you before my name is D'Cuervo, Drayl D'Cuervo"

_Oh him again... _something familiar nagged at the edge of her thoughts. Something familiar about that voice that chilled her to the core and made her blood run like icy water. She ignored it, focusing on her immdiate problems. "Lets try again then. Where am I?"

"I would be telling If I told you"

"Ya think?"

"Often... but perhaps a more appropriate setting is in order."

The blackness faded to a light that burned Sarah's eyes unless she squeezed them tight shut against it. She found herself falling fast through nothingness _If I'm falling at double the cube of the maximum air pressure mius the velocity of pi rooted divided by my weight times the previous calculation doubled seven hundred and thirty three times point five times I should, technically, smash into three thousand sevenhundred and fifty different peices when I hit the ground._

With this thought, Sarah hit the ground

**ME again! Sorry its so short! But you know time and internet cards and all that jazz! Hope for another update like whenever. Review and give me strength to write in this damned heat.**

**Your loving and faithful author-squirrel**

**Blondie S.**

**xXx**


	22. Not quite Cupcake' The monster breathed

**HELLO MY DARLINGS! Sorry this is kinda mega uber late but hey... a girls gotta get suntan! I thinkin about rounding this off soon, whadda ya guys think? Should I? Shouldn't I? Shoosh ya moosh I? OVER 100 REVIEWS! WOOT! Did I tell ya'll how much I love you? 'Cos I do-I do-I do-ooo! -cough- RIGHT! ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**punkAmaya: Yo! It would be kinda a weird ending! But as there is a next chapter with more than the words 'and then she smashed into 3750 pieces' I guess the story goes on! Thanks -as always- for the review!**

**Naoki and Adam: Uber-gross kid... with the head and the whole ishy-ness... sorry the chappies kinda a late but you know how things are with the rockin' and the rollin' Much love and thankiesto you guys! I do believe your my 100th reviewer... have a cookie!**

**Eos E: Wow! Thanks! I actually tried to describe in that there chappie! I mean me? Miss Weird-Dialogue-Smith trying to actally write? Geez... Thanks for the reviewness and praiseness! Mwah!**

**LL: Yes she can think that hard, I think the air velocity kinda sped up her brain functions! Hehe Brain Functions... I like that! Haha! Just finished year 9 maths and soon I shall be forced to do year 10 maths -hides- Maths is trying to eat me. I never seen a raven either... 'cept on like TV... Yuh... YOU DONT KNOW WHAT A BEAVER IS? Hehe there are two answers to what a beaver is. I'm gonna use the PG one. Its a small, fuzzy animal who lives in water and makes things out of twigs. It has one funny lookin tail... Kreepin out the J-man is not just entertaining... its a hobby.**

**J-man: Shoes.**

**Blondie: Yes dear.**

**I shouldn't have gone given him that damn sugar again... Thanks, Hugs Etc!**

**Saffy: I've said it before i'll say it again MATHS IS TRYING TO EAT ME! He has pretty singing. Maybe I shall poke him till he sings... what song? Y'all can't make me poke him till he sings if ya dont gimme a song! Sable huh? Cute. I have five cats. They take up all space anywhere ever... stoopidfatfluffybastards... I love em! MEOW! Heres an update sorry its not that soon... -looks guilty- Wow! **

**Ladykuramal: Wow THREE LADIES HAVE REVIEWED THIS! Lady Saffy, Lady of the lab and now you Lady K! Thanks for the review! Glad I'm not the only one that does that... zZzZz Thanks again! Lady Blondie Of Squirrels**

She hit the ground -without smashing into 3750 pieces- quietly gently to find herself in a dark, crowded room filled with leering, spinning figures. "What is it with you people?" Sarah asked the world at large "you can't afford more than one fucking set? Don't tell me, I look down to find I'm in some poofy dress and then the big bad comes to sweep me onto the dancefloor. God you lot need a new script writer." Sarah looked down at herself to find she was indeed wearing a black, diamond studded poofy dress "Soooooo predictible!"

"I think it quite suits you"

Sarah rolled her eyes at the stereotypical black clothes, masked evil goth bad guy. "Likea hole in the head."

"Would you care to dance?"

"Hmm... lemme think about this shall I...Uhm... YeeeeNO!"

D'ceurvo opened his mouth as if to protest but Sarah got there before him "Listen you unoriginal poncy bastard. I don't know who you are, what you are, where I am, what the hell I'm doing here or why random fairy types keep stealing me away to masquardes. Personally I think the whole friggin bunch of you have seen phantom of the opera one to many times. So lets just get this straight shall we? I am NOT I repeat NOT dancing with you! I won't because your an evil, unoriginal coward who runs around in masks abducting random girls. Speaking of the whole mask fetish... if you won't tell me who you are I shall bloody well have to see for myself."

She reaches up and tore his mask off.

------------------------------------------------

Jareth had spent the last 5 hours doing his kingly duties. Signing this, sorting out that, kicking goblins and getting his favourite tights back from the cleaners. All sterling monarchy things. But now perhaps it was time for the kings down time. Maybe just a little visit, you know make sure everythings okay and all that. Just check up thats all... Maybe go somewhere... do something... chill... maybe... He nodded to himself _yup that just about covers it _transformed into a snowy white barn owl and flew off.

Sometime later...

It was a perfectly normal day on a perfectly normal street when a perfectly normal owl landed in a perfectly normal tree outside a perfectly normal house. What happened next however was not in the least bit perfectly normal, anyone who witnessed it would swear off alchol and mind bending drugs for the rest of there lives. That oh so normal owl blinked and then transmogrified into a tall, handsome some might call down right freaky guy. Who lounged on a branch in a tall, tall tree as if he owned the god forsaken world. He stole a scant few seconds to adjust to his surroundings . The slightly higher level of oxygen in the air...it was a fact that the 'dizzyness' most people seemed to experience when first traveling to the Underground was caused by the reduced amounts of oxygen in the air... that and the sight of a thousand fairytale creatures running around that were only meant to exist in dreams, bedtime stories and visits to trip out city. But I digress, After adjusting to his surroundings he dissapeared completely, only to reapear a nanosecond later inside that perfect of perfectly normal houses. He crept silently across the second-storey room to the sleeping form lying in a yes you guessed it! Perfectly normal room! _Asleep at this hour? Bloody hell she must be knackered. _

"Sarah?" Jareth prodded the slumbering girl gently. There was no reaction. He called to her louder, his heart jumping slightly "Sarah?" When again there was no response, no movement. He put his fingers to her neck and let out a sigh of relief at the faint flicker at his fingertips that denoted the rush of blood, that very spark of life. He tried in vain for several more minutes to wake her, but it seemed as if lay in sleeping death. He cautiously lifted one of her eyelifs and was met with a completely black orb. He gasped. "Sarah?"

--------------------------------------

She reached up and tore his mask off. She gasped. "Jareth?"

She stared into the face she had lost her heart to. The same face that seemed to have been carved by God but cast out of heaven by his jealous angels. The more she looked however, the more unlike that face it seemed, a sick immitation. Where there should have been awarmhoney-brown eye there was multi-tonal blackness. And what should have been the colour of late spring skies was a violent violet gleaming with an ill-concealed malice. A face that should have rightly been framed by a firey yellow-gold mane wasframed in darkneness. It was indeed a near identical face but an eternity ofhateand rage had laid there mark. The twisted black heart she could scarce believe beated inside this monster had twisted the very esscence of beauy.

"Not quite, cupcake" The monster breathed.

**DUNDUNDUN! -cough- uh... review? Please don't eat me... **


	23. Scream like you mean it

**YOYOYO! MA HOMEDAWGS! Wasskickin?**

**Demonic S - Thanks darlin' ! Ya reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzly!**

**Eos E - me and you babe. we havea very special relationship. I write. You review. Its a pretty damn close bond we share. There for I wanna hug ya, tell ya I love ya, thank ya and ofcourse think up some cool names. But only cos I love you so much! Umm.. Maligno Cattivo? Hehe thats 'Malignant bad' in italian. Ya knowCuervo means Raven in spanish I think, and Drayl is simply a rip of Darren! Lets try again. For the second name... 'evil' in umm... italian again? That's 'Malvagio'... that sounds kinda dark and umm... Fear... change that to Strikes fear... Strear Malvagio... okay they kinda suck big time...Wardoh Misth (anagram of 'Howard Smith' LMAO!)... Or umm free-thought ones... Draknor Sepher... Crail... Kray... Lefith... Gothrial... Gabrial Methad... I DUNNO! Ow my head... I think they all kinda suck biggy but I tried! Hugs.**

**punkAmaya - Hehe, know what ya mean. I always wanna know the end without ever stopping reading if that makes anysense WHATSOEVER! cheery-pies for the review! later**

**LL: Isnt he just the fluffiest? I loooove badguys, gimmie Dracula, The Phantom or uhh other random generic badguy smexific dude anyday! Cute and evil and with the cheekbones and hair. Thats all I need! Wouldn't it be just to die for if it was just some pissed dude with plastic surgery and magic powers! Oh how i would giggle! Messing with Jareth's head is all that keeps me going babe! Your humble squirrel, Blondie!**

**BatteredChild:Thanks hun! I try my hardest! Always great to see new reviewers! Thanks for the review and I hope we make as much money tommorow! Ah damn... someone's gotta take those Buffy tapes off me now... it's getting scary**

**WaterG: Heya! So we do have accents do we? Darnit jolly good old chaps and all that jazz! I don't find british dudes accents shmexy in the least... then again maybe we brits don't notice other brits accents... hmm... cajun and southernboys have UBER-sexy accents... damn those american sex bombs... Thanks for you review-s-!**

**Saffy: Dude why would you cry about him being bi? I'm not saying he is... well those tights... maybe... but hey! I have one word for you hunny THREESOME! Mmm... me, him, Johnny Depp and a family sized tube of bannana yogurt! YUM-MAH! Thanks for reviewmuch! Love to you!**

**Naoki and Adam: Hehe, Sorry this is kinda MAJOR late. Like Brad Majors late, but I got there in the end! What do you think of it? Your adoring author, Miss B. Squirrel**

Sarah tried to struggle away from this creature of spite, a true primal fear that surged from the oldest times of mankind when beasts roamed the land and anything out of the ring of night-time fire was death, gripped her. "Get away from me" she spat, "I don't know what you are but you touch me again and i'll put your lights out." Drayl laughed, a deep, resounding laugh that rubbed against Sarah's spine like fur. He ran a hand across her arm making her hiss, he laughed more brushing a hand over her cheek. She felt helpless, alone with this monster in the darkness. "That's right luv, your all alone, with no one to save you. Your precious Jareth can't help you now." He dipped forward and pressed his lips against hers, that was the moment when Sarah William's fear turned to anger. Pure red anger. He pulled away and watched her intently, she took a deep breath, looked him in the eye and punched the fucker straight in jaw. There was a crack and he staggered back clutching his face.

"You... Bitch!"

"Amen." She swung at him again. He caught her right fist as it aimed again at his jaw but he didn't catch the left uppercut she sent straight into his damaged jaw knocking out a few teeth by the sound. Drayl doubled over and was caught with a knee in the stomach, followed by a spinning round house kick into his nose. There was another louder crack and blood spurted from his face, he fell to his knees.

"H-howd 'oo doo dat? I sdopped oor magic" He growled thickly through the blood, his voice dripping suprise.

"I don't rely on magic and you're a dumb fuck for thinking I did, assumption my dear is the mother of all fuck-ups." Sarah kicked the back of his knees as he tried to get up, she could see him healing before her eyes. "Ah fuck." She concentrated hard, repeatedly hitting and kicking and generally hurting him, in his weakened form the block on her uh... mystical talents was breaking up. She put all her rage and hate and fear and power and everything into breaking it down and with a burst of bright light she felt it surge through her. That pure-white glow that flowed through everycell in her body, she felt powerful... no she didn't fell the power, she WAS the power.

His eyes widened. He stood desperatly, attempting to heal himself whilst stopiing her power AND regain control over her. "_You can not have her Jethra Drayl D'Cuervo. She is ours and we are hers._" The voice that issued from her mouth was not her own, it was that of the Labyrinth.

"She's MINE!" He roared from his half-crouch a few feet away, body tensed to pounce.

"_No, She's not. But if you want her so much... come and take her from us... _"

He hesitated.

"_Are you... Scared?_" She/it taunted him

"I am not afraid!"

"_Prove it._"

He froze for a handful of moments, darkness raidiating from him and leapt at her. Sending her crashing to the ground. An unholy scream leapt from her throat and his as darkness and light met and crackled between them. Scorching the flesh and burning the mind. He struggled to get away from her as his hands started to melt against her flesh but couldn't. There seemed to pass an eternity in that mingled scream.

----------------------------------------------

"Sarah!" Jareth struggled to think, his mind buzzing with the image of her eyes. "He's trapped you dreams Sarah... Wish me there... Please..." His breath caught in his throat as he spoke to her unconcious body. "I can't help you otherwise, please sarah, let me help you..." He brushed her cheek with his bare hand wishing she would wish again _Come on Sarah... come on just call me, say my name... _He jumped a clear foot as her body shook suddenly, mouth opening in a silent scream. He watched in horror as her body trembled, pain twisting it beyond recognition and in the panic and the darkness a voice screamed, it screamed heart wrenchingly, it screamed a name "Jarrrrrrettttthhhhh..."

"I'm coming Sarah!" and with that he vanished from her room... into her mind.

With a roar like a lion Jareth tore this likeness off his love, sending him crashing to the ground, where he lay shuddering and twitching. Jareth lifted Sarah from the floot, holding her limp body close "Sarah?" Her eyes fluttered open for a second and her lips moved to form nearly silent words "And no one knew the king of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl... and the girl in love with him." then she slipped back into the warm embrace of unconciousness. The dreamless sleep so unlike this nightmare world. She knew that if... when she awoke it would be properly and not into another hellish dimension and Jareth would be by her side. Jareth's breath hitched. Simply healing spells would not fix this, he laid a butterfly kiss against her forehead and she disappeared from his arms. Only to appear in the real world in the hospital wing of the castle, beyond the goblin city, deep with in the labyrinth safe in the underground. Then he turned to face the gibbering wreck on the floor, his eyes cold with loathing. "Brother." He strode over to the weak form "You will not escape from your actions this time."

"W-w-what-t a-are you going-g t-to... t-t-to... to do?"

"Send you to the deepest pit of hell imaginable where you shall live the rest of your eternity with nothing but your torment. You will be your punisher and your victim. I hope you rot." With that a crystal appeared in jareth's hand. But instead of the normal clear sheen it was the colour of coal. he rolled it once, twice, three times in front of his siblings face before sending it shattering into his head. The smile of satisfaction turned to a look of intense worry and fear "Sarah!" With a crack and a sparkle there was nothing and the dream dimense, which was no longer needed or used ceased to be.

Whatcha think? I'm thinking of ending this very very soon... like next chapter... what do you all think? I will leave you this chapter with this song, possibly the best song ever written and sung by a god of sexy, I myself have been singing it straight for 48 hours, my friends started trying to kill me after 3 minutes.

A Desert Holiday! Lets pack the Drag away!

You take the lunch and tea, I'll take the ecstasy!

Fuck off you silly queer, I'm getting outta here!

A desert holiday, hip-hip-hip horray!

ofcourse from Priscilla, the tale of three drag queens in the australian out back, I urge you all go, watch!


	24. EightySeven Percent

**Well guys, it's been fun and I'm gonna miss everysingle one of your inspiring reviews that made me wanna write and kept my head big enough to hinder the use of doors. I'll miss ya Saffy and LL and DemonicS and Eos E and Naoki and Adam and Amaya and and and and ALL OF YOU! There will probably maybe be an Epilogue so tell me what you think of the ending and be assured I read every single one of your reviews at least seven times.**

**Your Loving Squirrel**

**Blondie S.**

**xXxXxXx**

**DemonicSymphony: Another one hey? Yes, no, maybe... I dont know! Can you repeat the question? Hehe, I love ya babe. You rule.**

**Lady Saffron of Daggers: Sorry hun, it's ending, I'll miss your babbling! If you have MSN add me at TheDeathrogue I love you and want your children... Aww damnit! I-promised-myself-I-wouldnt-cry... WAHHHHHHHHHH! Remember girl without your help, advice, babbling and frequent scene-giving I'd have given up on this after three chapters!**

**PunkAmaya: This is your update babe, Thanks for everything. Later**

**Afrieal: Yay! Pricsilla rawks muchly! YAY FOR ATTITUDE! WOOT! Thanks for the review, you rawk!**

**BatteredChild: I tried to clear up everything in this but there will be an epilogue to explain everything I missed... Thanks for all your kind words and reviews!**

**LabyLvrPhx: Sorry! I couldn't think of anything else to put in the eding, I hope this didn't ruin it! Lemme know! Thanks and love to ya!**

**Ayjah: Thanks!**

**Lady of the Labyrinth: WHAWHOWHEREWHY! How Can you hate that movie? It shows a level of acceptance and the courage to be differance that is rarely found in other movies! It shows (most) aussies to be open-minded people who can handle things outside the normal scope of 'normality'! And its fucking funny! Anyways! Pinetrees up butts? Will you marry me? Please? PLEASE! Haha, I could never do that to Sarah, plus it would be totally weird for the J-man! Oooh translation for acronyms please!**

**BS**

**BSC**

**SSC**

**DQF**

**Naoki and adam: Oh my adoring fans! What would I do without you? Sorry to end it so soon, but if I don't end it now I never will... Your ever adoring author. Blondie S. x**

Once upon a time in a far away land, a beautiful princess lay on a bed of silk, destined to sleep for all eternity. Hair the colour of pine-bark and warm honey spread around her head like a halo. Her soft ivory skin was icy to the touch, and her rose-petal lips tinged to blue. She slept and slept with nothing but the dreams of her prince... who paced beside her wishing her awake with all his might, he layed a hand upon that icy white face and whispered her name with a voice of desperation.

Sarah coughed, her lungs were on fire, she quickly sat up causing a wave of explosions to go off behind her eyes, she lay back again. "Bloodyfuckinghell!" She rasped putting a hand to her head and groaning. "Did anyone get the license plate of that truck?" The look of relief that flooded Jareth's face could not be measured

"Sarah! You're..." he paused, lips moving silently, frowning slightly "What truck?"

"The one that hit me"

"There was no truck"

"Huh? No truck?"

"No luv, no truck."

Sarah squeezed her eyes shut, fighting back the pain that seemed to gnaw at her mind like a starved, physcotic hampster. She was vaguley aware of Jareth talking, by the tone praising the lord or whoever she was awake... she opened her eyes to find him looking at her expectantly _Oh shit he asked me a question. I hate hampsters. Ow. Damnit Janet. Wait... stop talking about fucking hampsters and answer the man... horrible, furry rodent scum... _"Are you sure there wasn't a truck?"

Jareth blinked. "No, I'm certain, no truck."

"Okay. No truck. But... wait... no, notruck."

Kneeling by the bed, he placed a cool hand to her forehead and asked softly "Do you remember anything about what happened?"

Sarah opened her mouth to say no but then her brain gave a nasty clonk and the gears started turning. "Wait..." Sarah thought hard "There was a man... and and I dunno where I was but it was bad... fuck... he was" she shivered "and then... then... I stopped him... but he came back but then, then it goes all blank" she looked at him questioningly "like I was in this place and it was warm, and... silver? then" She sighed and concentrated harder, her breath caught nastily in her throat and she fought the urge to whimper "Pain." she nodded "Pain then darkness" She welcomed Jareth's embrace, holding him as if she'd never let go.

"It's alright, he's... gone."

She looked at him with wide, horror-filled eyes "Jareth, Who was he?"

He sighed, running a hand absently through her soft hair "He was... I have to tell you sometime... He was my brother, my twin as it were. But we were alike only in looks. He was a... troubled child, obsessed causing pain and jelous of the slightest thing, he'd maim the helpless creatures of our homeland, those to weak to defend themselves, from an early age. He seemed, however, harmless enough untill we came of age and I was made ruler of" He guestured at the veiw of the grounds from an arching window "This realm and, coincidently, the labyrinth. Thats when he got really nasty. He was jealous you see of what I'd been granted and it really twisted him, screwed him up inside. From that second onward he did whatever he could to fuck up my life, my kingdom and take everything I held dear to me. He'd massacre goblins,try toharm me at every oppertunityand.. well you get the picture, he was evil. Banished from the fae realms, he took to killing humans. The senseless destruction of innocent lives. I had hundreds of spys and bounty hunters out searching for him, determind to seek justice on this disgusting creature. But Sarah, when he found out about you, you who mean more to me than anything else, even life itself. He stole you, in your sleep." Jareth's eyes hardened "And for that, for that he will rot. Trapped in his own nightmare world, reliving everything bad that has ever happened every pain imaginable, and even when he cracks he won't die. He was stay eternally in a loop of his own making. You see we fae's each are of a certain sort, my powers are of dreams, his were of nightmares.

Sarah absorbed this knowledge and asked, placing a hand gently on his face, eyes filled with concern "But he is gone now? Forever?"

He nodded silently, his eyes searching hers.

She sighed, all the energy that had miracously returned to her washing away. She yawned, fighting a losing battle to keep her eyes open "Oh good... you know you're family sucks right..."

He smiled "You must rest now, my love"

She tried to protest but the current of sleep pulled at her, she fought it desperatly "Jareth, Jareth... I meant it ya know... I love you.. I..." She gave in and let slumber sweep her away again.

-----------------------------------------------

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! Eighty seven percent? But? WHAT THE HELL!"

Sarah stared in disbelief at the paper in her hands, a month had passed since _That_ incident and everything it seemed had returned to normal, well as normal as it can get when your the fairy ruler of a vast magical entity embodied in a maze, who's best friend is a ressurected demon princess who was killed for murdering the king and queen of fairy land, who's fiancee happens to be the blue-haired vampire next in line to the vampire throne. Oh and did I mentionyour boyfriend happens to be king of the goblin lands? Yeah pretty normal, average teenage life.

"Whats up?"

"I got like eighty-seven percent on the english paper! Can you believe that? Am I in bizarro land? Has someone been licking toads?"

"That's great! I only got sixty-three"

"That's still higher than Jareth, and he cheated."

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did t-"

"CHILDREN! Would you kindly cut it out" The trio of seemingly high-school aged students stopped, they had wondered into that historic of historic park. Where, in the shade of a tall oak, a cereluen haired boy in shades stood.

Sarah looked sadly at two of her dearest friends "Are you sure you have to go?"

Drui nodded, hugging her friend tightly "Schools over now Sarah, and we have most of the underground after our blood, we have to run..."

"Look, even if you do go, promise me you'll stay in touch? And come see me whenever you can?"

Both Druissia and Lehir nodded "I swear to you Sarah. Remember girl 'Out by sixteen or dead on the seen. But together forever...'"

"'United against life as we know it'" Sarah finished the quote for her friend. Hugging them both she watched with unshed tears as the dissapeared into the shadows of the trees around them.

Jareth placed a consouling arm around his girlfriend and they walked away through the park.

"Look... Sarah have you decided about what your going to do now? Now thats schools over?"

"I... I can't go back home, the idea of watching my family grow old and die around me as I.. I stay the same... I just can't" She took a deep breath, leaning against him for support

"Look, Sarah there's something I've been meaning to ask you..."

Sarah's heart leapt up into her throat as he kneeled before her

"Will you do me the great honour of marrying me?"

The End.


	25. Epilogue

**_What ever happened to...?_**

Druissia and Lehirerano: are still to this day on the run from most of the Underground, especially the Pixie Realms, who's princess had been promised to Lehir. The are currently residing in the Black Forests of the Unicorn and Pegasus Realms. They stayed true to there word and visit Sarah and Jareth whenever they can. They married in Russia last year. Sarah was forced to wear a bridesmaids dress at knifepoint and was one of the three people there.

Karen and Richard Williams: After mourning the loss of there daughter in a tragic car accident the day after the end of school they went on to live average, normal lives. Richard got promoted and Karen had another child, a little girl named Saffron Sarah Williams. They still miss Sarah and sometimes get the strangest feeling that she's watching them, or is in the room with them when theres nothing around.

Tobias Williams: Tobey is currently in middle school and never forgot his sister Sarah, infact he still sees her all though she's sworn him to secrecy over the fact she's not really dead just living in a different realm. He has achieved abnormally high grades in english with his fantastic tales about other worlds and one day wants to be a writer. He loves his little sister and often tells her of the adventures of the half-sister she never knew. Oh, he recently got a girlfriend, she's very nice.

Princess Asphodelus Du Smithee: never did marry Lehir -obviously- and instead is now married to his brother, Gothrial the third. She is all set to take over and be queen of both the pixie realms and the vampire realms.

Bad-roots Bestsy and The Cheerleaders and Jocks of Westbrooke high: All failed there exams and lived pointless, wasted little lives.

Sarah and Jareth: Sarah accepted his propsal and they were married to summers later, Sarah got her payback on Drui by making her wear a poofy dress. Sarah is now Queen of the Goblins -and labyrinth- but still visits her brother Tobey whenever she can, she likes his girfriend, who is nice. She is also watching over her little sister carefully. She still keeps up with the world Aboveground and alternates between helping and hindering the contestants of the Labyrinth whenever she can. She still has an attitude problem. Jareth was ecstatic when Sarah said yes and is happy to rule side by side with her, less Goblins are thrown into the Bog these days -unless they really piss Jareth off or catch Sarah on a bad day- And he enjoys the greater challange of the labyrinth now that Sarah's there to trick and treat the contestants. She has been christained by many of the challangers as 'The Trickster Angel of the Labyrinth' Jareth is an even stronger ruler with Sarah by his side. He still wears tights.

The Labyrinth: Has grown lush and bright but is still as tricky as ever with it's two rulers now side by side for eternity

Jethra Drayl D'cuervo: Is still in his hell-prison and is quite clearly three shades of insane.


	26. The seceret behind Quincey

Finally, after over a hundred reviews and now that the story is over I shall tell you why Sarah named Lehir's coat Quincey in there first meeting. It was because she decided it had been made out of a short sighted, rather intelectual murder-solving cow who was killed and skinned after his girlfriends husband found him in bed with her. This special bovine was -apparently- Sarah's dear dear friend and the coat was named in honour of him.


End file.
